Twilight Random Story
by Toystool
Summary: Adopted By: Mrs.BrianaCullen39  Renesmee stays with Charlie and ends up telling him Carlisle is 370. The story is so complex, and there is so much more than that!
1. Odd family?

Older Grandpa

Charlie's P.O.V.

I never did understand why Nessie asked so many questions, and she always asked the strangest ones too. Definatly not what a normal four year old would ask. I remember when Bella was four she would ask questions like "Do Cinderella and Prince Charming live happily ever after?" and "Can I have an ice cream cone?". With Nessie her questions were so much different, more mature I guess you could say, she would ask questions like "Why don't you and grandma live together?", of course Nessie being the age she is wouldn't understand divorce unless of course Bella and Edward ever got divorced. Which I doubt will ever happen.

Today Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens went on a camping trip and would be back tomorrow. Like all four year olds Nessie likes to play games. Not having a child in my house for years although means I have very few games, I do have some older games such as monopoly and checkers from when Bella used to come down in the summer. I got the games down out of my closet and went to the living room where Nessie was sitting, "So do you want to play monopoly or checkers, Nessie?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Hmmm..." she pondered this for a minute, and then after a while said "checkers". With that we started setting up the checkers, Nessie for some odd reason insisted on being red. Even though I knew black was supposed to go first I told Nessie to. "But grandpa," she said, "black goes first," I didn't think that Nessie would have known that.

"Is that true Nessie?" I questioned.

"Yes, me and uncle Emmett play checkers and he says black **always** goes first, I let him be black and I still always win," she answered.

"So your pretty good at this game, are you?" I asked as we began our game. We played for and hour, each game Nessie won.

When I glanced up at the clock it read 7:12 "Are you hungry Nessie?" I asked "I sure am grandpa, what are we having?" she answered.

"Well that depends, what would you like?"

"I want pizza grandpa, its Jacobs favourite!"

So I ordered a pizza and found some cartoons on t.v. for Nessie to watch while we waited for the pizza to arrive. We were eating when Nessie finally asked me "Grandpa how old are you?"

"I am forty-two Nessie, why do you ask?" I questioned confused (whoever is reading if that age sounds wrong feel free to message me with a better age)

"Because grandpa Carlisle said he was oldest," this confused me, Carlisle said he was only thirty-six even though he looks no older than twenty-five. "No Nessie I am older than grandpa Carlisle," I corrected her.

"No your not, grandpa Carlisle is three hundred and seventy years old," did I just hear her right did she just say three hundred and seventy? "Maybe you heard it wrong Nessie maybe he is thirty-seven, definatly not three hundred and seventy though.

"No grandpa I heard it right he is three **hundred** and seventy," just then there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and sure enough it was my new son-in-law Edward, "Hello Edward I thought your whole family was gone camping this weekend," I said letting him in.

"Well yes but it started storming so we had to come home, so I came to pick up Nessie," just then Nessie came running in "Daddy, daddy your home!"

"Okay then feel free to bring her by any time you need I can watch her," I told him hoping to get to spend more time with my one and only granddaughter.

"Don't worry Charlie we will," Edward said and then turned to his daughter, "you ready to go Renesmee?"

"I guess so," she sighed walking over to her father, "bye grandpa see ya soon" she yelled as she left running out the door.

"Nessie, watch your speed, Edward said and then turned to me, "thank you Charlie you are such a help to our family,"

There family definitely was odd, but even if they were a boring old family I would love them either way, they took my Bella in as one of their own and she really does love them like they were her own family. I am happy as long as Bella is happy. It is weird though Nessie seemed to really think that Carlisle was three hundred and seventy, maybe there was something about the Cullens I didn't know.

* * *

_Thank you to anyone who read, if you have any questions, and/or concerns feel free to message me. Also if you want me to make a second chapter feel free to tell me and give me ideas for what to happen. If you want a different story I would happily take Ideas for stories. _

_Again thanks for reading Mar._


	2. Let's tell Charlie!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Two

Carlisle's P.O.V.

We had all come home early because of a vision Alice had of Charlie confronting us about being vampires, Rosalie and Emmett were in their room, doing who knows what. Esme was in the kitchen making lunch for the pack and Nessie. Alice and Jasper were in their room trying to see if Nessie told Charlie about us being vampires, and I was pacing in front of the door beside Bella waiting for Edward and Renesmee to come home.

They came in the front door and I immediatly ran over to them as fast as I could "Does he know?" I said before I even reached them.

"Carlisle!" I heard someone scream from upstairs, it was Jasper. Why would Jasper be yelling for me? Unless, Alice. I ran up to their room to see Alice staring out the window blindly, her eyes were glazed over. She was having a vision. What could it be about.

"Charlie. Here. Vampires. Jake. Werewolf." That is all she said before snapping back into reality. "Charlie is coming here to talk about what Renesmee said. He thinks we might be linked to Jacob and the others... He knows they are werewolves." that was all I needed to hear.

"Everyone in the family room now," I called walking and sitting in one of the chairs. Alice and Jasper were the next to arrive sitting down on the couch, Rosalie and Emmett entered sitting on the loveseat. Nessie sat beside Alice, Edward and Bella sat in front of Nessie, and Esme leaned against the arm of my chair.

"So you are all probably wondering why we had to leave early and why I called you all in here," I said looking at each of my family members.

"We already know," Edward and Alice said in chorus.

"Well the rest of us are not psychic, nor are we mind readers," I reprimended them "would either of you care to explain to the rest of us?"

Alice groaned and started to explain, "Well when we were hunting I had a vision of Charlie coming to talk to us about something Nessie said. Then I decided that we should go home and my vision disapeared. Although about an hour ago I had a different vision about Charlie coming to talk to us about Jacob and the boys, him knowing that they are werewolves and all, and about us having something to do with that,"

"Why is it that my wife is a psychic and I am always one of the last people to find out about these things?" Jasper said frustrated.

"Sorry, Jazzy but I never have any time to tell you before," Jasper smiled at his wife, for seconds before Edward interupted.

"Yeah can we get back to why we are here? Nessie what exactly did you say to grandpa Charlie?" Everyone looked at Nessie waiting for and answer.

"Well," she started, "Grandpa Carlisle remember when I asked who was oldest you or grandpa Charlie?" I nodded, "and you said that you were. Well I asked grandpa Charlie how old he was, and he said he was forty-two and asked why I wanted to know. I said because Grandpa Carlisle said he was oldest. Grandpa Charlie didn't believe me so I told him how old you were."

"And how old is that?" I questioned hoping she didn't tell him my actual age.

"Silly grandpa you know how old you are three hundred and seventy," how did she know that.

"Yes **I **know that Nessie but how do you know that?" She placed her hand on my cheek and showed her sitting at the table while Alice and Edward discussed my three hundred and seventy-first birthday.

"Nessie that was supposed to be a surprise," Edward said.

"Did she just show him our party plans?" Alice almost screamed

"Sorry, but I had to tell him how I knew," she looked at them with her big brown eyes giving them her best puppy dog face.

"Can we get back to Nessie telling Charlie that Carlisle is three hundred and fifty?" Rosalie said.

"Nessie why did you tell Charlie that didn't we tell you that you can't talk to humans about that sort of stuff?" Esme asked looking at her granddaughter.

"Yeah but I though this was different," There was a knock on the door, I guess everyone was so absorbed in listening to Nessie no one heard any cars.

"This is what I saw when we were in our room Jazzy," Alice said and then turned to me, "you have to choose your options carefully, there are three ways this could end up, Charlie finding out we are what we are, and telling everyone. Charlie dieing, I think you all know how that would happen. Or Charlie finding out and not telling anyone. Obviously we want the third option because it is less of a risk for our family. Bella I am going to need you to get Jacob to come pick up Renesmee as fast as he can so I can see what is going to happen. While we wait we have to postpone our conversation with Charlie. Is everyone in?"

"I will agree with whatever you say," Jasper said squeezing his wifes hand.

"This is going to be fun," Emmett said.

"I'm in," Bella hesitated.

"Whatever it takes to keep our family safe," Esme agreed

"Okay fine I'm in if your sure this will work," Edward said questioning Alice.

"I am, what about you Rosalie, Carlisle," Alice asked turning to each of us.

"As long as the Volturi doesn't come back I am in," Rosalie sighed.

"Alright since we are all on the same page, Esme will you come with me to answer the door," I just needed my wife near me going into something like this. _You better be thinking of what you are going to do about Renesmee,_ I thought knowing Edward would hear. I opened the door and there was Charlie we let him in as I heard Jacob and Nessie sneak out the kitchen.

* * *

_Thankyou for the reviews and favouriting, if anyone has any ideas on how Edward and Bella should punish Nessie please message me and tell me because when it comes to punishing I draw a blank especially when it comes to half vampires half humans that don't go to school and appear to be 4. Thanks again Mar._


	3. How to punish a half breed

_I am so sorry I have not been able to write anything, I had to go to my Uncle and new Aunts Wedding this weekend and they live an hour away so I had to stay there since Friday and just got back. I now have swimming lessons so I might not get up any more chapters this week but I will try as hard as I can to do so. Also if anyone is wondering what I did to change the first two chapters I just changed all the 350's to 370's and all the 35's to 37's._

* * *

Older Grandpa

Chapter three

Bella's P.O.V.

_What are we going to do we have never had to punish Nessie before. _"Calm down love," I heard Edward say beside me as we drove home. _Shoot I left my shield down! _I could hear Edward laughing beside me.

"What's so funny daddy?" Nessie asked from her seat in the back.

"Oh nothing sweety, daddy just remember a funny story uncle Emmett told him," he winked at me

"Sure you did," I laughed

When we got home I sent Nessie to her room to play, Edward and I had to talk.

"What are we going to do Edward? We have never had to punish her before," I said. I would have started crying if I could.

"Well we could always punish her the way Carlisle and Esme..." I cut him off.

"Are you completly stupid? Do you know how much one swat would hurt her? No way am I going to let you hit my little girl," He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay love, it was just and idea we don't have to use it. Another idea I had was that we do not let her play, with her aunts and uncles, or Jacob..."

Just then the phone rang, that would be Alice. "I'll get it," I told him.

"Hello," I sighed

"Bella why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"Why am I doing what Alice?" I knew exactly what she meant she just didn't know that. I hoped.

"Bella I can see what I will be doing for the next week perfectly, no blind spots, not even a blur. You are not punishing me just to punish Nessie," she practically yelled into the phone.

"I am sorry Alice but we have to other options, I need to talk to Carlisle is he there?" I asked hoping to get out of talking about it more.

"Yeah he is here, I'll go get him," she sounded sad, I hurt her feelings.

"Bella perfect I needed to talk to you," he greeted me.

"Hi Carlisle, I just thought I should let you know that Renesmee will not be allowed to see any of her aunts and uncles for the following week, but I will still need Esme to watch her during the day," I thought I should just get it over with.

"I see and what about Jacob?" he questioned.

"We were planning on not letting her see him either but I don't know how to tell either of them," I rubbed my temples.

"I could tell Jacob," he offered

"Would you Carlisle? That would be a huge help, Thank you," I told him almost to excited.

"It is no problem I assure you, but it looks like Alice really wants to talk to you so I better give her the phone before she explodes," he sounded serious.

"Okay bye Carlisle," I barley got it out before I heard the phone being snatched away and Alice yelling into the phone. I couldn't tell what she was saying so I quickly said,"Sorry can't talk gotta go love you bye," and hung up. I could deal with her later, right now Edward and I had to deal with punishing a little half vampire.

* * *

_I am so sorry but that is all I can write for now because we are actually going to be camping but I live in town so I will try to come home and write another chapter, but I cannot make any promises. Thank you for the reviews they have really helped me alot. Also thank you to those who favourited. I will still take requests by the way. Mar_


	4. Punishing Renesmee

Older Grandpa

Chapter Four

By this time we had already explained to Charlie that I had to go to work and the kids were headed into town for today and asked him to come back tomorrow. Now all I had to do was figure out how to tell Jacob that him not seeing Renesmee for the rest of the week was for her best, without getting my head torn off. I could invite him over and tell him... No that wasn't going to work I didn't need Alice's power to see that I would get my head ripped off. I would have to call him. I picked up my phone and was about to dial the number when I realized something. I didn't have his number, but I knew someone who did... Bella. So I dialed Bella and Edwards number for the cottage, after two rings my son greeted me.

"Hello this is Edward,"

"Hello Edward this is Carlisle," I said hearing some sort of commotion in the back ground.

"Is there anything that I can do for you Carlisle?" Edward asked in an unusual polite tone.

"Actually yes I need to speak with Bella,"

"Bella, Carlisle wa-," he was cut off by someone snatching the phone and yelling, "Hi grandpa Carlisle!" It was a voice I was not unfamiliar with, the voice of my beautiful grandaughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

"Give mommy the phone Renesmee," Bella said this calmly from the back ground but I could hear the tension in her voice.

"No!" Renesmee screamed, I guessed that she had jumped up and ran to somewhere more private.

"Hi, grandpa Carlisle," Nessie whispered into the phone, "how are you, why did you call, is something wrong?"

"Nessie nothing is wrong I just need to talk to your mom about something okay?"

"No grandpa, I want to talk to you because I'm scared, mommy and daddy are going to spank me,"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen give mommy that phone back right now!" I heard Bella scream.

"I have to go grandpa Carlisle, I love you bye," I could hear something going on in the background and then Bella picked up the phone.

"Hello, Carlisle is there something I can do for you?" she asked acting like nothing had just happened.

"Actually I thought it would be best to tell Jacob over the phone but I realized I didn't have his phone number,"

"I have it right here just a minute," she said, and then I heard a muffling sound.

Bella eventually found Jacob's phone number and read it aloud to me. Since I was a vampire with excellent memory I had no need to write it down, I talked with Bella for a bit afterwards and then eventually when we had said our good-byes I got my phone and dialed Jacobs number, bracing my self for what was coming.

"Hello?" Jacobs father Billy Black answered.

"Hello Billy, this is Carlisle Cullen, I would like to speak to your son Jacob for a moment if that is all right,"

"Yeah, sure, he is right here, just a minute,"

"Hello?" Jacob answered, "who is this?"

"Hello Jacob, this is Carlisle Cullen,"

"Hi Carlisle, is there something you need?"

"Yes, actually, Renesmee almost told Charlie that we were vampires, and as her punishment she is not allowed to see any of her aunts or uncles,"

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Well Jacob, as part of Renesmee's punishment, and I wouldn't ask you if I did not think it was what was best for Renesmee but I am going to have to ask you to not talk to her for the duration of the week,"

"What?" Jacob screamed, I could hear him breathing deeply, trying not to phase I am guessing.

"Jacob it is what is best for Renesmee, I swear I only want what is best for her,"

"Carlisle you realize she will want to see me and I will have no control over what I do," he explained.

"Yes I realize that which is why you cannot give her the chance to tell you that. Renesmee will be prohibited from seeing you at all until her punishment is over, on saturday,"

"Alright, Carlisle if you are sure it is for the best, I will try my hardest," *click* the phone went dead.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" I said t myself

"What wasn't so hard?" I heard Esme ask from behind me.

"Oh Esme dear, you scared me,"

"I scared you? Did I?" she questioned.

"I didn't realize you had entered the room," I protested.

"Well that doesn't answer my question, Carlisle. What wasn't so hard?"

"Telling Jacob that he couldn't see Renesme until after Saturday,"

"How did he react?" she was always worrying for others.

"He reacted relativly well,"

* * *

Edwards P.O.V.

"Renesmee please come down stairs," I called.

She slowly made her way down the stairs keeping her head bowed, so neither me nor Bella could see her face.

"Sit down Nessie," Bella said in a stern voice.

She sat down with no protest. "Can we just get this over with so I can go to bed please?" she asked.

"Alright, Renesmee, you know that telling grandpa Charlie how old grandpa Carlisle was bad right?" I asked.

"Right," she said.

"And you know that you need some sort of punishment right?" Bella asked.

"Right," she said again.

"Well Renesmee as your punishment you are not allowed to play or see any of your aunts or uncles, or Jacob," Bella told her.

"I thought you were going to spank me," she clearly stated.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her.

She placed one hand on my cheek and another on Bella's. Showing us what seemed to be a week earlier.

_"Gawd that one hurt," Emmett said rubbing his butt.  
"I know like it's not like what we did was so bad," Rosalie said.  
"You two skipped gym, to go to the janitors, closet to have some 'fun'," Jasper pointed out.  
"Why does your bum hurt uncle Emmett?" Nessie asked. Emmett looked over at Alice. She just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well Nessie, you see when one of your aunts, uncles, or parents does something they aren't supposed to. How do I put this nicely? We get spanked," Rosalie explained calmly.  
"Oh, do you think that's how mommy, and daddy are going to punish me when I get in trouble?" Nessie asked.  
"Knowing Edward probably," Emmett said laughing.  
*Smack* Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of the head._

She took her hands off of our cheeks, "Mommy, daddy, I want to be punished like a big girl,"

We looked at her in awe for a minute and then I caught a glimpse of Bella storming out the door.

_Bella's P.O.V._

Did Renesmee seriously just show me that? I was so mad I couldn't just call Emmett. Without thinking I started running towards Carlisle's house. When I finally arrived I didn't stop and knock I just bursted through the door, I am pretty sure I broke it in the process, but I didn't care I was too mad.

"And you get mad when I break your door," that was Emmett, it was true I did get mad when he broke our door.

"Shut up Emmett, thanks to you Renesmee wants us to spank her," I pinned him against the wall, something I would not be able to do if I were not a newborn.

"What did I do?" he asked only a tad bit scared.

"You told her that is how Esme and Carlisle punish us, and that Edward would probably do the same," I was yelling, "gawd Emmett do you ever think before you speak?"

By now everyone had come into the family room to see what was going on. Alice didn't seemed surprised, figures she had to have seen this coming. Rosalie had an I told you so look on her face, Jasper looked angry and scared at the same time. Esme looked worried, and scared, not for herself but for Emmett. Carlisle was calm but I could see him hiding his fear.

"Bella it's alright, calm down, and let go of Emmett," Carlisle said and then nodded toward Jasper.

"Don't you dare try that on me Jasper it's not going to work!" I screamed, I was still angry.

"Bella, please," Esme said, "I love you both, I couldn't handle losing either of you," I had a soft spot for Esme, and without thinking I dropped Emmett and just stood there staring at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry," I said not just to Emmett but to everyone.

"It's all right Bella it's not your fault," Carlisle said stepping closer to me, "Just calm down and tell us why you are angry," he led me to the couch.

I explained why I was angry, raising my voice a few times, almost flipping again, and went home. I had decided that if Renesmee wanted to be punished like a big girl I would let Edward punish her like a big girl, but she would also be punished the way we discussed earlier.

Edwards P.O.V.

I knew better than to run after Bella, she would be fine... but it has been an hour, and if she isn't home in the next ten minutes I am going after her. Just then the door opened and then closed. She stepped into our family room. "Edward I need to speak to you alone," she said turning to Nessie,"Renesmee go to your room and play," Nessie went without protest.

"What is it Bella my love?" I asked as soon as I heard Nessie's door close.

"Edward I have been thinking, and if Renesmee wants, to be punished like a big girl, then we should punish her like a big girl. With two exception," she paused, "she keeps the punishments we talked about earlier as well, and you do it, I would hurt her too much," If vampires had tearducks I am sure she would be crying right now.

_LATER..._

Bella's P.O.V.

I watched as Edward climbed the stairs up to Nessie's room. I imagined him being calm, he was always calm. I heard one _*smack*_ and then the hysterical weeping began. All I could think about was whether he had hit her as hard as he could, if he did so help me, and if she was okay. I would leave them alone for a while. I went out hunting, while they sorted things out. I needed to go anyway it had been a week and being a newborn I didn't want to get too thirsty.

* * *

_I know that this one was really long. Comment and tell me if you like them short or long, I personally like chapters to be longer so I made this one longer. Also I promise I won't end the story until Carlisle talks to Charlie atleast. Mar3_


	5. Not a chapter

Sorry to any one who thought that this was another chapter but I am having trouble with the scene that Carlisle or someone else... tells Charlie about vampires. If anyone could help with this it would be greatly appreciated. The whole chapter is really just Alice forcing Esme to get charlie things like water and snacks but that could change. Really if you think there is anything I can change to make my stories better tell me. Even if you think it will hurt my feelings I like to try to make my stories better, I will not be mad.

Also when I am finished this story I was going to do another story which I also need your help with. Review telling me what you want a story about and I will try to write it.

My favourites to write:

AliceXJasper

EsmeXCarlisle

THe cullen kids getting in trouble!

Mother/Father and one of the children

but it can be pretty much anything that is rated T or lower no M's


	6. Telling Charlie

_Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up but I rewrote it atleast five times and when I finally got something I like my computer decided to not save it. I did it in the point of veiw of Esme. I don't know what I will do for the next chapter but I love to get ideas._

* * *

Older Grandpa

Chapter Five

Esme's P.O.V.

It is Wednesday Nessie has been allowed to see Jacob today so Alice can see if things are going to turn out okay. Right now I am sitting on the couch trying to read but I just can't. Alice and Carlisle are in the kitchen talking about how to tell Charlie, Jasper is with them but I am not quite sure what he is doing. Rosalie and Emmett are working on the cars so as they say "we can get outta here as fast as possible if we have to" , and Bella and Edward are in the living room with me.

"Mom, everything is going to be fine as long as we stay together," Edward said putting his hand on my knee. Sometimes I hated that he could read minds but I loved him all the same.

"But Edward what if we say something wrong?" I pleated.

"Esme we have Alice, she will tell us if something is going to happen," Bella could be very convincing at times. Just then Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper walked in.

"Are you doubting me Esme?" Alice asked me with her hands on her hips. She looked serious, but then she started smiling. "Kidding!"

"Alice shouldn't you and Carlisle be discussing what you are going to say to Charlie?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah but he will be here in," her eyes glazed over, "two minutes, and thirty six seconds,"

Well that just worried me more I couldn't live without any of them, if something went wrong. And exactly two minutes and thirty six seconds after Alice told us when Charlie would be here we heard his car pull up. All of my children went to sit in the family room while I got up to stand by Carlisle in by the door.

"Esme honey everything is going to be fine, we will stay together as a family no matter what," he reassured me.

Carlisle swung the door open before Charlie even knocked.

"Good morning Charlie, I suppose you slept well," Carlisle greeted.

"Yes, I suppose you did as well doctor Cullen," this caused a low chuckle from the other room.

"Can I take you coat Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes thank you Esme," he said handing me his coat.

Carlisle took Charlie into our family room while I put Charlie's jacket in our coat closet and grabbed him a glass of water and a tray of cheese and crackers. Humans ate cheese and crackers for snacks right? Oh well if he didn't I would just get something else.

I walked into the family room placing the water and snacks on the coffee table in front of Charlie, and sitting beside Carlisle on the love seat directly across from Charlie, Bella, and Alice on the couch.

"So about why I am here," Charlie started saying, "when you all were gone camping and asked me to look after Renesmee for you, she told me something about your age Carlisle," He stopped.

"And what was that?" Carlisle knew what Renesmee told him, we all knew.

"Renesmee told me that you were three hundred and seventy, do you know why she might think this, because she is positive she knows you are three **hundred**,and seventy and not even just thirty seven," he sighed.

I could see Carlisle looking at Alice, and Alice giving small nods, or shakes of her head. Throughout the conversation.

"So you see Charlie the reason Renesmee thinks that is because she heard some people in our family talking about my birthday," he looked over at Alice and Edward, "and it is true Charlie I am three **hundred**, and seventy, you see it is possible that I am that old because I was born in the year sixteen-forty. Back in that time my father believed things like vampires were real and he hunted them down and killed them. One day I found a coven of vampires living in the sewage pipes, I told my father and we got an army of sorts together to take them down. It was the year sixteen-sixty three that I was bitten. It was painful and my most vivid human memory, I hid under a bag of potatoes for the three days it took for the transformation to become complete," _He stopped looking at Charlie to he if he was paying attention and continued_, "I didn't want to be another one of those monsters that my father killed so I left staying away from humans. I starved myself, I didn't drink until the burn in my throat hurt too much to ignore, so I drank the blood from a deer, and found I could live off animal blood and I would not have to kill humans, I studied to become a doctor. One day I was nursing Edward and his mother because they lived in the time the Spanish influenza hit, Edwards mother begged me to do **anything** it took to save her baby, like she knew what I was, I took Edward back to my home and changed him. Years after Esme had a beautiful baby that had a liquid in his lungs, he died so she thought that she could join him by jumping off a cliff and killing herself, I had met Esme when she was young because she had broke her leg falling out of a tree and I know it sounds stupid but I fell in love, when Esme jumped off the cliff they didn't even bother taking her to the emergency room just straight to the morgue, I could hear her heart beat so I took back to Edward and I's home and changed her. I found Rosalie bleeding to death after being beaten by her husband in the street, I again took her home and changed her. Then one time when we were hunting Rosalie found Emmett who had been attacked by a bear also bleeding to death, it took everything she had to carry him back to me but she did it and I changed him also, Esme and I thought that our lives were whole we had three wonderful children and each other as well. But little did I know that we had two strangers tracking us down, Jasper was actually a Major in the war before he found Alice, Alice doesn't know much about her human life because her first memory is a vision of Jasper. Eventually they found us and, they were welcomed with open arms.

Some of us can do special things for instance Alice can see the future except when one of the Quileutes or Renesmee have something to do with it. Edward can read everyone but Bella's mind, Jasper can manipulate emotions, he also feels the emotions of everyone around him, Renesmee..." Charlie cut him off.

"Wait Renesmee is a part of this?" he nearly shouted.

"Yes," Carlisle continued, "Renesmee is only half though, as I was saying Renesmee can show you her thoughts by touching you. If you want any of this to stop you can just go to your daughter Bella, you see she is a shield who can protect you from any power we may possess,".

Charlie sat there looking blindly in front of him for a while, not speaking. Then finally he lifted his head and looked at Carlisle, "So you are telling me that you are all vampires?"

"Yes, that is exactly what he is saying Charlie, but we aren't going to hurt you," Alice better not be going to far. Her eyes glazed over for five seconds and then she shouted, "Don't you dare Emmett," Emmett walked out from behind the couch and sat down, I would have to punish him later, scratch that Carlisle would have to punish him later.

"So maybe Bella can tell me why she really left without telling me those months ago when you the Cullen's left town," he said turning towards Bella.

"Uhm... yeah about that, uhh you see I was going to hang out with Jacob but he couldn't so I went cliff diving, so I jumped off the cliff, and Alice told everyone but Edward wasn't home so when he called Rosalie told him I was dead. But Jacob saved me, Alice couldn't see me being saved because it was Jacob so she drove back to see I was alright. One night Alice had to go 'camping' and Jacob came over, you were organizing the funeral at the time, and Edward phoned pretending to be Carlisle. Jacob answered and said you weren't home and that you were at the funeral, Edward thought it was mine so he went to Italy to get himself killed. Alice saw this coming and came back, so we flew to Italy and just barely escaped alive," I am sure Bella would have gone beat red if she could have.

"So what about the time that you got in a fight with Edward and went to live with your mom, I am guessing you two were not actually fighting," Charlie was taking this a lot easier than I expected.

"Yeah that one, well the truth is we were playing baseball and these other vampires came and one of them is a really good tracker his name was, and he thought I smelt good and then all the Cullen's protected me to he thought it would be fun to kill me. So we had to leave so he wouldn't kill you and then he got me to go to the ballet studio and he was going to kill me there, believe me it was hard getting away from Alice and Jasper. So I got to the studio and I heard moms voice and ran towards it but it was from a video of when I was younger. So James bit me and then the Cullen's came and Edward sucked the venom out, and James broke my leg and then I woke up in the hospital," I had a feeling this was hard for Bella to tell her father.

"But you all go outside during the day, and where do you sleep?" Charlie asked.

Everyone laughed at this, Charlie just stared at us confused.

"Do you know how hard it is to laugh when you are so confused? And I don't mean like haha sarcastic laugh I mean a haha that was funny laugh," Jasper said trying to hold back an awkward confused laugh.

"Charlie let me explain," I said getting his attention, "we aren't like all those vampires you see in the movies, we can go out in the sun but we have a sort of disco ball effect so we don't go where people can see us, and we simply just cannot sleep so we don't need coffins," that got me thinking, what if we did need them, the whole design of the house would need to change.

"Esme seriously, not the time," Edward whispered, too low for Charlie to hear. Which caused an eruption of laughter from everyone but Charlie and I.

"What did I miss?" Charlie asked.

"We also have incredible senses, vision, hearing, and smell. You see Edward heard what Esme was thinking and whispered something and although it was too low for you to hear it we all could," Jasper spoke for the first time.

Charlie looked at him in awe, "what _was_ Esme thinking about?" Rosalie asked.

__

Don't you dare tell them Edward,

"How she would decorate the house if she had to use coffins," why does he never listen to me?

This caused another eruption of laughter, this time Charlie joined in. He seemed to be very comfortable with this.

"Ughh, stupid mutt!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice what's wrong? Jacob isn't even here," Jasper said shaking her.

"I thought Alice couldn't see Jacob," Charlie questioned.

"I can't, and that is exactly how I know he is coming, I can't _see_ anything!" she exclaimed.

"How long?" Edward asked bordly.

"Twenty-two seconds, he must have been out for a walk when he decided to come back," Alice hated not being able to see.

Just like Alice had said exactly twenty-two seconds later Jacob came in with Nessie on his shoulders. I know he would never hurt Nessie, but I couldn't help being afraid she was going to fall.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle greeted him.

"Wazzup doc?" Jacob said and then him and Nessie burst into laughter.

"Why are you here DOG?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie," I scolded her.

"Sorry mom, but really," she paused trying to force his name out, "_Jacob_, why are you here?"

"I live just outside this house you realize that right? I mean I am sure I would have a room of my own in the house if it didn't reek of vampire stench," he turned around and saw Charlie staring at him.

"Uhm... oops," he said when he noticed Charlie with his mouth hanging open.

"He already knows Jake," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Wait you knew?" Charlie said peering at Jacob.

"Uh, yeah I guess I did," he said letting Nessie off his shoulders.

"Hey man don't feel bad, I have a wife that can see the future and yet I am always one of the last ones to find out what is happening," Jasper said laughing.

We were all laughing when we suddenly heard the t.v. and Emmett's loud screaming turn on. This made us all laugh harder.

"Please Charlie, won't you stay for the game?" Carlisle asked trying not to laugh.

Charlie and the boys all watched the game while I started making lunch.

"Charlie would you like to stay for lunch?" I asked setting plates on the table.

"I thought you didn't need to eat," he said eyeing the food.

"We don't but I love to cook for Jacob, Nessie, and the pack," I truly did love cooking for them, "there is plenty extra if you want to stay," I cooked extra hoping he would stay.

Charlie stayed and ate, by the time everyone was done eating though there was nothing left.

"I have a shift in half and hour I should go home and get ready," he said after I had cleared the plates. I put them in the sink and went back to say good bye to Charlie.

"Bye Charlie, it was great having you over, you'll come back tomorrow. It is so great being able to just tell you, you knowing that I can see the future and all. Oh and Jacob won't be here," Alice said glaring at Jacob.

I gave Alice a disapproving look just as Bella hugged her father blocking my view of Alice.

"Good bye dad," Charlie looked calm as Bella hugged him. I guess we didn't tell him about newborns though.

"Wait what happened to strictly need-to-know?" Jacob asked as Charlie was heading out the door. We all turned and waited for a response.

"I guess I finally just felt that I would rather have the truth over anything," Charlie said with a sigh. He gave one final wave and left.

I thought.

Esme's P.O.V.

It is Wednesday Nessie has been allowed to see Jacob today so Alice can see if things are going to turn out okay. Right now I am sitting on the couch trying to read but I just can't. Alice and Carlisle are in the kitchen talking about how to tell Charlie, Jasper is with them but I am not quite sure what he is doing. Rosalie and Emmett are working on the cars so as they say "we can get outta here as fast as possible if we have to" , and Bella and Edward are in the living room with me.

"Mom, everything is going to be fine as long as we stay together," Edward said putting his hand on my knee. Sometimes I hated that he could read minds but I loved him all the same.

"But Edward what if we say something wrong?" I pleated.

"Esme we have Alice, she will tell us if something is going to happen," Bella could be very convincing at times. Just then Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper walked in.

"Are you doubting me Esme?" Alice asked me with her hands on her hips. She looked serious, but then she started smiling. "Kidding!"

"Alice shouldn't you and Carlisle be discussing what you are going to say to Charlie?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah but he will be here in," her eyes glazed over, "two minutes, and thirty six seconds,"

Well that just worried me more I couldn't live without any of them, if something went wrong. And exactly two minutes and thirty six seconds after Alice told us when Charlie would be here we heard his car pull up. All of my children went to sit in the family room while I got up to stand by Carlisle in by the door.

"Esme honey everything is going to be fine, we will stay together as a family no matter what," he reassured me.

Carlisle swung the door open before Charlie even knocked.

"Good morning Charlie, I suppose you slept well," Carlisle greeted.

"Yes, I suppose you did as well doctor Cullen," this caused a low chuckle from the other room.

"Can I take you coat Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes thank you Esme," he said handing me his coat.

Carlisle took Charlie into our family room while I put Charlie's jacket in our coat closet and grabbed him a glass of water and a tray of cheese and crackers. Humans ate cheese and crackers for snacks right? Oh well if he didn't I would just get something else.

I walked into the family room placing the water and snacks on the coffee table in front of Charlie, and sitting beside Carlisle on the love seat directly across from Charlie, Bella, and Alice on the couch.

"So about why I am here," Charlie started saying, "when you all were gone camping and asked me to look after Renesmee for you, she told me something about your age Carlisle," He stopped.

"And what was that?" Carlisle knew what Renesmee told him, we all knew.

"Renesmee told me that you were three hundred and seventy, do you know why she might think this, because she is positive she knows you are three **hundred**,and seventy and not even just thirty seven," he sighed.

I could see Carlisle looking at Alice, and Alice giving small nods, or shakes of her head. Throughout the conversation.

"So you see Charlie the reason Renesmee thinks that is because she heard some people in our family talking about my birthday," he looked over at Alice and Edward, "and it is true Charlie I am three **hundred**, and seventy, you see it is possible that I am that old because I was born in the year sixteen-forty. Back in that time my father believed things like vampires were real and he hunted them down and killed them. One day I found a coven of vampires living in the sewage pipes, I told my father and we got an army of sorts together to take them down. It was the year sixteen-sixty three that I was bitten. It was painful and my most vivid human memory, I hid under a bag of potatoes for the three days it took for the transformation to become complete," _He stopped looking at Charlie to he if he was paying attention and continued_, "I didn't want to be another one of those monsters that my father killed so I left staying away from humans. I starved myself, I didn't drink until the burn in my throat hurt too much to ignore, so I drank the blood from a deer, and found I could live off animal blood and I would not have to kill humans, I studied to become a doctor. One day I was nursing Edward and his mother because they lived in the time the Spanish influenza hit, Edwards mother begged me to do **anything** it took to save her baby, like she knew what I was, I took Edward back to my home and changed him. Years after Esme had a beautiful baby that had a liquid in his lungs, he died so she thought that she could join him by jumping off a cliff and killing herself, I had met Esme when she was young because she had broke her leg falling out of a tree and I know it sounds stupid but I fell in love, when Esme jumped off the cliff they didn't even bother taking her to the emergency room just straight to the morgue, I could hear her heart beat so I took back to Edward and I's home and changed her. I found Rosalie bleeding to death after being beaten by her husband in the street, I again took her home and changed her. Then one time when we were hunting Rosalie found Emmett who had been attacked by a bear also bleeding to death, it took everything she had to carry him back to me but she did it and I changed him also, Esme and I thought that our lives were whole we had three wonderful children and each other as well. But little did I know that we had two strangers tracking us down, Jasper was actually a Major in the war before he found Alice, Alice doesn't know much about her human life because her first memory is a vision of Jasper. Eventually they found us and, they were welcomed with open arms.

Some of us can do special things for instance Alice can see the future except when one of the Quileutes or Renesmee have something to do with it. Edward can read everyone but Bella's mind, Jasper can manipulate emotions, he also feels the emotions of everyone around him, Renesmee..." Charlie cut him off.

"Wait Renesmee is a part of this?" he nearly shouted.

"Yes," Carlisle continued, "Renesmee is only half though, as I was saying Renesmee can show you her thoughts by touching you. If you want any of this to stop you can just go to your daughter Bella, you see she is a shield who can protect you from any power we may possess,".

Charlie sat there looking blindly in front of him for a while, not speaking. Then finally he lifted his head and looked at Carlisle, "So you are telling me that you are all vampires?"

"Yes, that is exactly what he is saying Charlie, but we aren't going to hurt you," Alice better not be going to far. Her eyes glazed over for five seconds and then she shouted, "Don't you dare Emmett," Emmett walked out from behind the couch and sat down, I would have to punish him later, scratch that Carlisle would have to punish him later.

"So maybe Bella can tell me why she really left without telling me those months ago when you the Cullen's left town," he said turning towards Bella.

"Uhm... yeah about that, uhh you see I was going to hang out with Jacob but he couldn't so I went cliff diving, so I jumped off the cliff, and Alice told everyone but Edward wasn't home so when he called Rosalie told him I was dead. But Jacob saved me, Alice couldn't see me being saved because it was Jacob so she drove back to see I was alright. One night Alice had to go 'camping' and Jacob came over, you were organizing the funeral at the time, and Edward phoned pretending to be Carlisle. Jacob answered and said you weren't home and that you were at the funeral, Edward thought it was mine so he went to Italy to get himself killed. Alice saw this coming and came back, so we flew to Italy and just barely escaped alive," I am sure Bella would have gone beat red if she could have.

"So what about the time that you got in a fight with Edward and went to live with your mom, I am guessing you two were not actually fighting," Charlie was taking this a lot easier than I expected.

"Yeah that one, well the truth is we were playing baseball and these other vampires came and one of them is a really good tracker his name was, and he thought I smelt good and then all the Cullen's protected me to he thought it would be fun to kill me. So we had to leave so he wouldn't kill you and then he got me to go to the ballet studio and he was going to kill me there, believe me it was hard getting away from Alice and Jasper. So I got to the studio and I heard moms voice and ran towards it but it was from a video of when I was younger. So James bit me and then the Cullen's came and Edward sucked the venom out, and James broke my leg and then I woke up in the hospital," I had a feeling this was hard for Bella to tell her father.

"But you all go outside during the day, and where do you sleep?" Charlie asked.

Everyone laughed at this, Charlie just stared at us confused.

"Do you know how hard it is to laugh when you are so confused? And I don't mean like haha sarcastic laugh I mean a haha that was funny laugh," Jasper said trying to hold back an awkward confused laugh.

"Charlie let me explain," I said getting his attention, "we aren't like all those vampires you see in the movies, we can go out in the sun but we have a sort of disco ball effect so we don't go where people can see us, and we simply just cannot sleep so we don't need coffins," that got me thinking, what if we did need them, the whole design of the house would need to change.

"Esme seriously, not the time," Edward whispered, too low for Charlie to hear. Which caused an eruption of laughter from everyone but Charlie and I.

"What did I miss?" Charlie asked.

"We also have incredible senses, vision, hearing, and smell. You see Edward heard what Esme was thinking and whispered something and although it was too low for you to hear it we all could," Jasper spoke for the first time.

Charlie looked at him in awe, "what _was_ Esme thinking about?" Rosalie asked.

__

Don't you dare tell them Edward,

I thought.

"How she would decorate the house if she had to use coffins," why does he never listen to me?

This caused another eruption of laughter, this time Charlie joined in. He seemed to be very comfortable with this.

"Ughh, stupid mutt!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice what's wrong? Jacob isn't even here," Jasper said shaking her.

"I thought Alice couldn't see Jacob," Charlie questioned.

"I can't, and that is exactly how I know he is coming, I can't _see_ anything!" she exclaimed.

"How long?" Edward asked bordly.

"Twenty-two seconds, he must have been out for a walk when he decided to come back," Alice hated not being able to see.

Just like Alice had said exactly twenty-two seconds later Jacob came in with Nessie on his shoulders. I know he would never hurt Nessie, but I couldn't help being afraid she was going to fall.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle greeted him.

"Wazzup doc?" Jacob said and then him and Nessie burst into laughter.

"Why are you here DOG?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie," I scolded her.

"Sorry mom, but really," she paused trying to force his name out, "_Jacob_, why are you here?"

"I live just outside this house you realize that right? I mean I am sure I would have a room of my own in the house if it didn't reek of vampire stench," he turned around and saw Charlie staring at him.

"Uhm... oops," he said when he noticed Charlie with his mouth hanging open.

"He already knows Jake," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Wait you knew?" Charlie said peering at Jacob.

"Uh, yeah I guess I did," he said letting Nessie off his shoulders.

"Hey man don't feel bad, I have a wife that can see the future and yet I am always one of the last ones to find out what is happening," Jasper said laughing.

We were all laughing when we suddenly heard the t.v. and Emmett's loud screaming turn on. This made us all laugh harder.

"Please Charlie, won't you stay for the game?" Carlisle asked trying not to laugh.

Charlie and the boys all watched the game while I started making lunch.

"Charlie would you like to stay for lunch?" I asked setting plates on the table.

"I thought you didn't need to eat," he said eyeing the food.

"We don't but I love to cook for Jacob, Nessie, and the pack," I truly did love cooking for them, "there is plenty extra if you want to stay," I cooked extra hoping he would stay.

Charlie stayed and ate, by the time everyone was done eating though there was nothing left.

"I have a shift in half and hour I should go home and get ready," he said after I had cleared the plates. I put them in the sink and went back to say good bye to Charlie.

"Bye Charlie, it was great having you over, you'll come back tomorrow. It is so great being able to just tell you, you knowing that I can see the future and all. Oh and Jacob won't be here," Alice said glaring at Jacob.

I gave Alice a disapproving look just as Bella hugged her father blocking my view of Alice.

"Good bye dad," Charlie looked calm as Bella hugged him. I guess we didn't tell him about newborns though.

"Wait what happened to strictly need-to-know?" Jacob asked as Charlie was heading out the door. We all turned and waited for a response.

"I guess I finally just felt that I would rather have the truth over anything," Charlie said with a sigh. He gave one final wave and left.


	7. What was his name again?

Older Grandpa

Chapter Six

Emmett's P.O.V. Just because he I love writing things much like his personality.

Okay so Bella's dad knew, what was his name again, ugh everyone kept talking to someone named Charlie I didn't catch his name.

"That is his name idiot," Edward said with a smug smile.

"What was he thinking?" Jasper asked walking in.

"That Bella's father knew about us being vampires but he couldn't think of his name because everyone kept talking to someone named Charlie," they both got a good laugh out of this one.

"Shut up, you both know I am stronger than you," I growled.

"Fine I'll just call Bella then," Edward smiled.

"You wouldn't dare," I said.

"Speaking of dare. Carlisle and Esme are out hunting and won't be back until tomorrow, hows about we play a little truth or dare," Rosalie said coming into the room.

"Why can't you guys play truth or dare?" Bella asked as she trailed behind Alice and Rosalie.

"We usually go a little overboard when we play," Alice said pulling everyone to the living room.

"What about Nessie?" Edward asked.

"She is having a sleepover at Charlie's I saw this coming yesterday, so I planned ahead," Alice said smugly.

"Okay since it is Bella's first time playing Cullen style she should go first," Rosalie said turning to Bella.

Everyone agreed to that, mostly because we could say she started it and because Esme and Carlisle wouldn't punish her because she didn't know.

"Okay Bella pick someone to ask the sacred question, Truth or Dare?" Alice said turning of the lights and putting a lamp in the middle of the circle we made.

"Okay... Jasper truth or dare?" Jasper looked at her, mostly because no one ever picked him first.

He swallowed, "dare," he answered looking at Alice, she gave a small chuckle.

"Okay, uhm, I dare you too..." she looked around the room, "makeout with Alice," Bella said after ten minutes.

"Well..." he pretended to ponder this, everyone else knew he had no problem with it though, "Okay!" Jasper tried to act but he can't.

With that they were at it, five minutes passed, ten, fifteen.

"Uhm guys can we get on?" I asked feeling full of lust. Damn Jasper and his emotions.

"Yes sorry about that," Jasper said straightening his shirt.

"I'm not," Alice beamed.

"No offense Bella but that isn't usually the kind of dares we do," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Bella said looking at the ground.

"Jazzies turn," I shouted impersonating Alice.

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper said glaring at me, "Rosalie, truth or dare?" he turned to face Rose after he said this.

"Truth," she answered intimidatingly.

"Haha, okay Bella listen carefully I'll walk you through truths Cullen style. First you look at who ever you picked and find out how to pull their strings. When they pick truth you need to find a question you know they will have trouble answering, like with Rose it would be, If you could be a human with a child would you?" he paused. Rosalie was going to answer when he stopped her, "if it mean leaving all of us behind including Emmett and going back to Royce?" This stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Yes and no," she was going to continue when someone interuppted her.

"You have to pick one, not both," Alice exclaimed.

"Fine, no," this shocked everyone, because last time she was asked this question she said yes, "and now it is my turn," she looked around the room at everyone.

* * *

_Who should Rosalie pick and should they choose truth or dare? I know it's weird it went from Nessie telling Charlie Carlisles age to the kids playing truth or dare I just wanted to keep the story going. Mar_


	8. Truth or dare?

Older Grandpa

Chapter Seven

Bella's P.O.V.

"Okay uhm Alice truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Come on Rose no," Alice said covering her face with her hands.

"Alice just pick," Rosalie said sounding bored.

"I am not answering that question," she said turning away.

"Then by default you choose dare," Rosalie said with a smug look.

"Please Rose don't make me do that," she screamed.

"What is she going to dare you to do Alice?" Jasper said squeezing her.

"I am going to dare Alice to eat the next meal Esme makes," she laughed.

"Wait I thought vampires didn't eat," I accused.

"Oh we don't thats why I dared Alice to eat Esme's next meal, also because they will be home in five minutes." Oh I thought. Wait They are going to be home in five minutes?

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Esme and Carlisle always come home two hours early," she laughed.

"Actually they will be back in five minutes and forty eight seconds," Alice corrected her.

"Whatever," Rosalie said stomping off.

"Hey babe wait up," Emmett called running after her.

I don't know what was going on around me but I spaced out until I heard Edward whisper, "remember don't tell Esme and Carlisle," and then the door opening and closing.

"Hey kids were back early," Esme said coming into the family room, I was still sitting on the floor, "Bella sweety are you okay? I mean I know vampires don't need to breath and all."

I was in a daze, totally unaware until she touched my shoulder, I hissed turning, bearing my teeth and pinning her against the wall.

"Ahh..." Esme screamed.

I immediatly covered my mouth and let go of her just staring at her, her staring back.

"I- I am so sorry Esme," I can't believe I just did that.

"Woah dude what did I miss?" Emmett said coming into the room.

"I- I don't know," Esme stuttered.

"Esme what happened are you all right?" Carlisle said pulling her hand away from her throat.

"I am not quite sure," she said breaking her gaze from me to Carlisle, "one minute I was asking Bella if she was okay, and the next I was pinned against the wall," by now everyone was in the room, just staring at me.

"I- I," I couldn't get any other sound out of my mouth so I bolted for the door and out into the forest.

I ran into the middle of the forest not thinking of where I was going, I ran until I felt I was far enough away from the house, and just sat in the middle of a field. I looked around, this was the baseball field, the same field I first met James, the same field the newborns fought, the same field I met Bree, the same field I protected all the family and friends against the volturi. All of these very near death experiences, and yet so many good ones, because I was with Edward, and Alice, and Emmett, and Jasper, even Rosalie, and Carlisle, and... Esme.

I am never going to forgive myself for doing that to Esme even though I know she will forgive me.

I sat there for what could have been minutes, or hours, days, or even weeks. I wasn't conserned though, I was comfortable. I didn't move the whole time, it hurt too much not physically but emotionally. I didn't even realize anyone was coming until they tapped my shoulder and quickly jumped back. I calmly lifted my head to see Esme.

"Esme?" I choked, "Is that you?"

"Bella sweety you have been out here for three days, no one could find you and Alice wouldn't tell us where you were. She even managed to keep it from Edward," Wait THREE days.

"Oh Esme, I am so sorry," I tearlessly sobbed into her shoulder.

"Bella, it's okay. It's not your fault I caught you off guard. No one blames you," she said rubbing my arms.

"There is one person," I said pulling back to look at her.

"Who?" she asked.

"I do Esme. You took me in as your own, you _are_ my mother and you always will be, forever," I stared into her eyes as mine started to burn.

"Honey there is no reason for you to blame yourself, you are still a new born any way. If you were like all the other new borns I knew includin myself, you would have ripped my head off, before jumping away," we sat there very still just staring into the others eyes until we heard Carlisle.

"Esme honey is that you?" he called walking out from behind a tree.

He looked at me probably checking if it was really me.

"Hi Carlisle," I said.

"Bella where have you been, we haven't seen you for three days," he exclaimed rapping his arms around me.

"To tell the truth I have been right here the whole time," I hugged him back.

With that we headed back home. When I got there I was welcomed like I had been gone an eternity.

"Esme is making breakfast for Nessie and Jacob and the pack, first time since you left," Rosalie said hugging me.

"Renesmee!" I exclaimed pulling back.

"Don't worry Bella she's fine, she is sleeping right now." Edward said laughing

"Edward!" I ran into his arms, I could stay there for an eternity.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," I heard Renesmee call from upstairs.

"Okay Nessie I'll be right up," he called to her.

He got her cup ready and handed it to me, "Bella love I think you should take it to her, she has really missed you," he smiled at me.

So I took the cup up to Edwards old room and opened the door, as soon as she saw me Renesmee got up yelling "Mommy your home!" and jumping into my arms causing me to spill her cup of blood, I held my breath.

I could hear Alice yelling for Jasper to calm down and then it hit me I inhaled to yell for someone to help and the burn went crazy, I screamed dropping Renesmee and crunching into a ball on the floor.

Then after I was going crazy over he blood I heard it, the absolute worst sound in the world my baby crying in pain. This some how snapped me out of the trance for the blood and I was on the bed Renesmee in my arms comforting her.

"Shh, shh Renesmee everything is going to be okay, it's all okay," and so on and so forth.


	9. Alice eats eggs!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Eight

Jasper's P.O.V.

"You know I still don't know how she does it," I said to Alice as we stood in the doorway of Edwards old room watching Bella, "I mean _my_ throat is burning, and I am over one hundred years old," it really did annoy me how she could just ignore human blood like that.

"Alice Esme is making breakfast," Rosalie called from downstairs.

"Ugh," Alice groaned pulling me downstairs.

She walked right up to Esme -who for some reason could stand the smell of human food- and said, "Esme can you please make some extra food for me today," in a bored voice. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie snickering behind me.

"Alice honey you realize that you are a vampire right?" Esme asked cautiously.

"Yes mom, I realize that but I wanted to try some human food today," Alice flinched away from the food.

"Why?" Esme paused, "Is this a dare? You know you aren't supposed to play that game! We have banned it at least a hundred times, literally! Carlisle!" Esme was mad, because it was true, it had been banned over one hundred times.

"No, no really we weren't I just wanted to try human food no one dared me! Please don't get Carlisle," Alice begged getting ready to fall to her knees -if needed.-

"Fine I won't tell Carlisle but if there is any funny business from any of you," she said turning and pointing her cooking thing at Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and I.

"There will be no funny business. Right guys?" Alice said glaring at Rosalie.

"Right," we all agreed in unison.

We all sat down around the dining table, "You know you don't have to do this right," I whispered into Alice's ear too low for any one else to hear.

"You can't say no to a dare," Alice whispered in the same tone.

"Hey everyone," Jacob yelled coming through the door with the rest of the mongrels.

"Why are the leeches sitting at the table?" Leah asked.

"It's our house that's why," Rosalie snarled at her while Emmett held her back.

"What Leah means is that you guys aren't usually in the room when there is human food," Jacob corrected holding Leah back.

"Well if you _must _know Alice wants to try human food," Rosalie spat through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Jacob asked letting go of Leah.

"Because I wanted to, thats why DOG!" Alice spat.

"Alice!" Esme warned.

Alice just shut up and watched as Nessie and the pack sat down at the table causing all of us to stand up to watch Alice.

Esme put a plate of eggs on the table, as well as plates of toast, bacon, and sausage, a jug of orange juice and a carton of milk.

"Well come on Alice I thought you wanted human food," Edward taunted.

"I- I don't know what to do," Alice let her head fall.

Nessie heard her and came over to help, pointing to foods for Alice to put on her plate, in the end she had a very small amount of milk, a very small amount of juice, one piece of bacon, one sausage, one piece of toast, and a small amount of eggs.

She watched as Nessie grabbed her cup and started drinking and then did the same with the milk, and then the juice. She cringed at the taste, oh I was going to have to hear about this later. She watched as Nessie ate and did the same, cringing at every bite. Alice was starting on her eggs when Carlisle came in, he glanced at Alice and kept walking towards Esme, and then he stopped when he realized what he had seen.

"Why is Alice eating eggs?" he asked raising his voice, "Were they playin-" Esme cut him off.

"No, Alice assured me she just wanted to try human food," Esme said eyeing Alice.

Alice stood up fixed her skirt and announced, "I'm going to go throw up now."

"Why?" Nessie questioned.

"Nessie you know vampires aren't supposed to eat people food right," Nessie nodded her head, "well when we do, our bodies can't digest it so we have to throw it up. And that is where I will be if any one needs me," she turned and headed to the bathroom.

The wolf pack just stared in horror after her, "can vampires even throw up?" Seth asked still in horror.

"Yes we can. And I still don't know why Alice would do that unless she was _dared_," Carlisle said eyeing each of us down.

With that we all left, he was going to get suspicious and we all knew it, we also wouldn't be able to play again until the next time they went out together...


	10. Jacob gets bit!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Nine

Carlisle's POV

Those kids were up to something, if I found out they were playing that game again, I swear they would regret it. They probably wouldn't tell Bella the game was banned either.

I was in my study doing paper work for the hospital, when a tiny figure came into the doorway.

"Carlisle can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course you can Alice, what's wrong?" I asked directing her towards the couch.

"Well you know how I ate that human food earlier, and how as a vampire I can't digest it and how in order to get it out of me I have to throw it up? Yeah well I am having trouble with that," she said looking at the floor.

"Why don't you just ask Jasper for help," I questioned.

"Because it's embarrassing, I am usually the one that can go in the bathroom and be out in two minutes, Daddy I'm scared, what if I never get it out?" she looked like she would have cried, have it been possible.

"Alice just calm down, okay? Get Jasper to help, he would rather see you embarrassed than in pain, and I am sure he won't tell any one and neither will I," I promised her pushing her towards the door.

"Fine," she huffed stomping down the hall to her and Jaspers room.

I never will understand girls.

I looked up five minutes later and saw all of the kids walking past my office, "Where are you going?" I asked making them stop.

"To school," Rosalie answered rolling her eyes.

"But the sun is out," I said motioning to the window.

"It won't be in exactly two minutes, and six seconds," Alice answered like it was obvious.

"Oh, have fun then," I said waving good bye.

Emmett's POV

"Just in time for fourth period too," I said jumping into Rosalie's convertable.

"Are you sure we should bring Bella though," Edward asked.

"Edward she'll be fine," Alice answered.

"Hey, Alice you want to tell us how long we have until Esme and Carlisle find out we are playing for sure?" Rosalie, asked putting the her car in drive.

"Nope," Alice said simply popping the 'P'.

As soon as we were far enough away from the house Alice called Bella's phone, "Bella put it on speaker phone," Alice rushed into the phone doing the same.

"Okay so since it is my turn I choose Edward, truth or dare," she announced once she was sure everyone could hear.

"Dare," he said sounding annoyed, probably because he couldn't hear what Alice was thinking.

"I dare you to act like your sleeping and randomly shout Please no dad don't do it! In the middle of class," she laughed, and soon we all did the same.

"Have fun dude!" I laughed flipping the phone shut.

"How are we going to know if he goes through with it?" Jasper asked.

"Alice will see if he chickens out," Rosalie said, still laughing.

So we got to school and went to our classes, which were pretty boring, something about pie, but I saw absolutely no pie in the room. So yeah nothin good happened until we got to lunch.

So we all sat down kids looking at us again, of course they couldn't stop looking at my guns.

"So did Edward go through with it?" Rosalie asked as we sat down.

"Yup and they are calling Esme now," Alice laughed, then stopped, "Stupid mongrel," she yelled loud enough for other students to hear.

"You called?" Jacob said sitting down.

"Hey Jake you wanna play truth or dare?" Bella asked examining an apple.

"Didn't that game get banned?" he asked.

"Yeah this is like literally the thousandth time we have played dude," I said high fiving Jasper.

"Okay so since Jacob is playing truth or dare Jacob," Edward asked.

"Dare," he said trying to sound cool.

"Alice is Carlisle at the hospital?" Edward asked.

"Yup why?" she asked tapping her can of juice.

"Because I dare Jacob to run into the hospital yelling 'Help! Someone please help! I've been bitten!' but first we need to get him a bite," Edward laughed.

"Okay but I get to do it!" I said measuring the angles.

"No way are you biting me!" he yelled and everyone that wasn't looking, was now looking.

"We are going to use paint," Edward said rolling his eyes at me.

We all got up and threw out our vomit, well that's what it was to me, Jacob just had a tray of empty containers, and we all went to the art room to give Jacob a fake bite. When we were done with him I thought it looked pretty good.

After that we all ditched school and went to the hospital to watch as Jacob did what he was supposed to.

Jacob's POV

So I got sucked into playing truth or dare with the leeches and I have this fake bite on my neck, which I gotta tell you is pretty fun. I rode with Edward since I can't stand Blondie, he drove me to the hospital and the leeches stayed out side while I went in. I got my self ready for a minute and then jerked into the emergency room, twitching, like I was having a seasure and yelling.

"Help! Please Help me!" Carlisle showed up then calmly walking down the hall. Then I screamed, "I've been bitten please someone help!" and that caused Carlisle to start running down the hall just a little faster than a normal human.

"Jacob?" he called running.

"Help doc, I've been bitten!" I screamed grasping my neck.

"Jacob what is this? You have paint on your neck," he asked rubbing some off and showing me, "are you playing that game with the others?" he raised his voice.

"Nope, I uh gotta go, bye doc," I said running out the doors.

"Ten bucks they punish us tonight!" Emmett yelled as I got outside.

"Your on!" Alice yelled back.

Everyone was laughing, including myself.

"Never mind," Emmett said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Let's go home, my throat is killing me right now," Bella said grasping her neck.

So Blondie drove her red convertable that I wanted to paint pink so I could call her barbie, with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in it. And I rode with Edward and Bella.

We all walked in together and once the door was closed Esme appeared, "What was _'dad'_ doing Edward?" she asked, she was scaring me, and I wasn't usually afraid of her.

"Uhm I don't know mom can you catch me up on things?" he said acting like she was crazy.

"Edward do not play dumb with me you very well know what I am talking about!" she pointed her fingerin his face.

Just then Carlisle appeared beside Esme, "Jacob how is that bite of yours?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay so today, Jacob got bit, and Edward fell asleep, shouting about something _dad_ was doing?" She raised her eyebrows at us.

"I would like to put it out their that although I do not particularely like the dog, I did not bite him," Blondie said putting her hands up in defence.

"Did you all go DEAF when I said no funny business?" she asked.

"I would like to point out, that I was not there," I said defensively.

"That is no exception for he rest of you," she said eyeing them down.

No one said anything, for a while and Carlisle and Esme just kept looking from one of us to another waiting for an answer. Once they figured out they wouldn't get one, they rested their eyes on Bella, "Did you know that there is a game in our house that is banned Bella?" Esme asked.

"No, I had no idea, what game would that be?" she asked. I looked like they were having a staring contest.

"Truth or Dare," Esme said simply, not looking away from Bella.

"You guys play truth or dare?" she laughed looking at the others.

"Yes they do, and when they play it always gets out of hand and we have to ban it again," Carlisle said with a serious face.

"Uhm, we should go check on Renesmee," Edward said pulling Bella away.

"I haven't hunted for two weeks, come on _Jazzy, _you need man time too," Emmett said pulling Jasper away from Alice.

"I'm taking Rosalie shopping," Alice said pulling Rosalie to the garage.

Then it was me and the 'rents, I didn't know what to say so I just bolted.


	11. BELLA!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Ten

Esme's P.O.V.

"Carlisle there playing the game again aren't they?" I said sounding bored.

"Oh yeah big time," he laughed.

Alice's P.O.V.

"Oh god," I said cringing, and holding the sides of my head.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked sounding bored.

"You don't want to know," Edward said disgusted.

"The 'rents are getting it on again aren't they?" Emmett hollered.

"Hahaha are you serious?" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah it happens every time they think we are playing truth or dare," I shuttered.

"Hey Bella truth or dare?" Jacob asked shaking off the image of Esme and Carlisle.

"Dare," Bella gulped.

"I dare you to walk in on Esme and Carlisle," he laughed as all of us joined in.

"Fine," she huffed standing up.

"Not yet Bella. Alice are they into it yet?" he asked turning to me.

"Ugh! Eww. They will be in ten minutes," I said snuggling closer to Jasper.

_10 minutes later..._

Bella's P.O.V.

"Kay Bella you can go now," Jacob said holding back a laugh.

"Ugh, fine," I said getting up.

I could hear everyone chuckling as I made my way up the stairs. I stopped outside their closed door, I could hear moaning and I imagined a site that wouldn't be pretty. I opened the door.

"Carlisle, I-" I looked around nervously as they stopped and stared at me in shock, "I am so sorry," I said turning around and closing the door.

As I made my way back down stairs everyone was in hysterics.

"You guys quiet your going to wake Renesmee," I scolded.

"But- It's- So- Funny!" Emmett said between laughs.

"They were naked!" I exclaimed.

"Aww dude nasty!" Emmett said cringing.

"That is just wrong!" Jasper agreed.

"Looks like Jacob is more like us than we thought," Alice stated.

"Hear that Blondie, I'm one of you," Jacob smirked.

"Over my pile of ashes mongrel! I'll kill you before I let that happen!" Rosalie yelled lunging at Jacob.

"You will not kill Jacob," Carlisle said straightening his tie.

"Fine," Rosalie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey Bella who dared you to walk in on us?" Esme asked standing beside Carlisle.

"Jacob," I answered not paying much attention.

"BELLA!" Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob exclaimed in unison.

"What?" I asked, looking from one of them to another.

"You just told us you were playing truth or dare, a game we had banned," Carlisle smirked looking at me and then the everyone else.

"Shit! Sorry guys," I would have been a bright red now if I had a beating heart.

"Sit down, now," Esme said pointing to the couch.

"This is all your fault DOG! If you hadn't dared Bella to walk in on them we wouldn't be in this mess!" Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed.

"Sorry," Rosalie whispered.

"Jacob you should go home now," Carlisle said ushering him towards the door.

Everyone watched as the door closed and then Carlisle and Esme's heads snapped back to us.

"Seeing as our usual punishment hasn't worked in the past we are switching things up. Starting now we will drive you to and from school, and one of us will be going on each hunting trip, you will not be allowed to go out. This will be so for the following month. One last thing, there will be no contact with your mates, until your punishment is over. Let's see if these changes your mind about disobeying us," Carlisle said before going to the garage and taking all the keys.

"Not my porsche!" Alice cried, at the same time Emmett and Rosalie cried, "What? NO contact?" I personally don't think I can do it either, although we could probably sneak off during school...


	12. Charlie comes over!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Eleven

Alice P.O.V.

I can't believe it! They took my Porsche, and I could see that there was no way I was getting it back before the end of the month.

I was in my room crying tearlessly when Jasper came in. He sat down beside me on our bed, that had no real use. I saw Jasper trying to calm me, before it came, "Don't even think about it Jasper."

"But I hate seeing you sad," he protested.

"Just don't! I am not in the mood to be calm," I said tearlessly sobbing again.

He put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

"Don't touch me Jazzy," I told him shrugging his arm off.

He looked at me wondering why I didn't want him to touch me.

"Esme and Carlisle will get mad," I exclaimed storming out.

I plopped down on the couch next to Esme. She gave me one glance and went back to her blue prints.

Physically I could stay there literally forever, but it was so boring.

_If I can't go out and I can't be with Jazzy then I can invite someone over! But who . . . Charlie!_ I thought, obviously Edward heard me because he looked at me, and laughed. I squeeled causing Esme to turn and look at me.

"You realize no matter what you see you are not getting your Porsche back early, right?" she asked.

"Of course mom," I beamed.

I left and went outside, somewhere I was hoping if I spoke quiet enough, but still audible for Charlie, Esme and Carlisle wouldn't hear. I flipped my phone open and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hi Charlie, it's Alice." I half whispered.

"Hi Alice what can I do for you?" he asked, sounding confused, and excited.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over," I asked looking through the future to see if he would say yes . . . He would.

"Don't you already know? You are the psychic," he stated sounding smug.

"It is still polite to ask," I protested, "so you'll be here in fifteen minutes?" I half asked half stated.

"Apparently. Bye Alice," he laughed.

I hung up and searched through the phone to see Carlisle and Esme's response. They wouldn't be very happy. But they wouldn't worsen the punishment, seeing as this was not a part of it.

Exactly fifteen minutes later I heard his car coming up the drive. I ran to the door.

"Alice? Who's here?" Esme asked, eyeing me with suspicion.

"I invited Charlie over," I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice-" she started.

"You said nothing about inviting people over," I stated before swinging the door open. "Charlie!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

Esme showed up beside me, "Hello Charlie so nice of Alice to invite you over isn't it?" she asked being a little to obvious that she didn't know.

"Oh," he sighed, "I thought that you knew," his face went red with embarrassment.

"Non-the-less we are glad you are here," she said as Nessie ran in.

"Grandpa Charlie!" she shouted jumping into his arms.

"Good to see you Nessie," he said putting her on the floor.

"Dad, why are you here?" Bella asked walking in with everyone else behind her.

"Alice invited me," he said

Edward chuckled beside her, while Esme watched him for any touching. Ugh I hated that part just as much as Rosalie and Emmett . . . Okay maybe not that much.

"Why?" Bella asked looking at me, everyone gave me a look that said the same.

"Because if I am not allowed to go out, and I am not allowed be with Jazzy, and I am not allowed to drive my Porsche, then what else am I supposed to do?" I exclaimed.

"Are they in trouble? I- I can go if you want Esme," Charlie said looking at the door.

"They are in trouble, but please stay, it will be nice to have you over and not have to pretend. Besides Carlisle will be home soon," Esme said pulling Charlie into the family room.

"Okay if you are sure," he hesitated sitting on the couch.

He watched as Rosalie and Emmett sat in separate chairs beside each other not touching or even acknowledging the other's existence. As Bella and Edward sat with Nessie in between them, again not touching. And as Jazzy and I sat on either side of Charlie, which I am not sure was such a good idea, but for what I could see Charlie would be fine. Esme seemed to understand that I was worried and sat between Jasper and Charlie.

"So uhm, this is odd,"Charlie said after a while.

Edward burst out laughing, "you are not the only one that noticed!"

"Noticed what?" Rosalie hissed.

"You and Emmett," Edward said between fits of laughter.

I sunk into a vision, Carlisle would be home in two minutes. Uh oh he wasn't going to be happy.

"Esme?" he called walking through the front door.

"It was all Alice honey," she said looking worried for what might come.

"Alice sweety, can I talk to you in my study please?" he asked walking by.

"Sure daddy!" I said in my best little girl voice. Nessie laughed at this.

"You sound just like me!" she exclaimed bursting into giggles.

"What were you thinking Alice?" he asked once we were behind the closed door of his study. We both knew that everyone would be able to hear us, well aside from Charlie.

"I was thinking that it would be nice to have Charlie over, plus we don't have to pretend any more. He knows," I tried to explain in a calm tone.

"Alice I know that. And you know that you are being punished, so why did you invite Charlie over today? I thought you all would last at least a week," he said resting his head in his hands.

"But I haven't broken any of the rules. You said nothing about inviting people over," I fought hoping he would let Charlie stay.

He just sighed and waved me off.

"Thank you daddy!" I exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him. I skipped back and sat back down beside Charlie.

Carlisle came and sat down too. We all sat around the living room, we talked, and told Charlie more about our er . . . species until Nessie fell asleep.

"We should probably take her home," Edward said picking her up.

"Non-sense Edward, she can sleep in your old room," Esme whispered.

"Of course she can," Edward mumbled.

Edward and Bella took Nessie upstairs to tuck her in.

So it was Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I.

"If I can't drive, can I at least go work on my car?" Rosalie asked standing up.

They stopped and pondered this, I saw them saying yes.

"They are going to say yes," I told her.

Rosalie left.

"Charlie you like video games right? Well you will love this one you gotta check it out," Emmett said turning on whatever video game he had and pulling out three controllers.

So they were gone. It was Carlisle, Esme and I.

"So uhm, I'm going to go watch the video game, bye," I said ducking out.

This punishment was harder than the old one.

I was standing behind the boys watching them, fighting or something when I was pulled into a vision, they were fighting. Uh oh they were fighting with Charlie, more specifically Emmett was.

"Don't Emmett you already know you will win," I warned him.

"I'm gonna beat these suckers! I knew it!" he shouted.

"I mean fight Charlie!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

"Why would I do that?" he asked not looking away from the screen.

"Because he wins," I stated.

"Your going down old man," he yelled pressing buttons.

Just like I saw, the game ended, and Charlie won. So Emmett being the idiot he is tackled Charlie. In return Bella showed up and tackled Emmett.

"What was that for?" Emmett hissed.

"You tackled my dad!" Bella growled.

"So, I wouldn't care if you tackled my dad," he spat back.

"That's because Carlisle can defend himself! Charlie is human idiot," Bella yelled as everyone surrounded them. Charlie was the only one that showed any emotion, the rest of us have seen this before.

"How does she hold him down?" he whispered in my ear.

"Bella is still a new born so she has extra strength," Carlisle said standing beside me.

Everyone kept watch

"Bella, please stop, there is no need for this," Carlisle said keeping his distance.

"Charlie maybe you should leave, Bella is going to need some time to cool down," I said pulling him towards the door.

So Charlie left and Bella kept her hold on Emmett. Nothing any one was saying was working.

Rosalie was the only one that hadn't tried, "Rose?" Emmett pleaded.

"No way, Alice warned you, you deserve it," Rosalie said with a smug smile.

"Rosalie siding with Bella, wow. After the baby I thought I would never see it," Jasper laughed.

Everyone was distracted trying to get Bella to stop, I didn't even notice when my visions went blank. But Nessie came into the room.

"Why is mommy holding uncle Emmett on the floor," she asked sounding scared, for either her mom or Emmett I don't know.

"Thanks Emmett! Now Renesmee is awake," Bella hissed letting go of Emmett and showing up at Nessie's side.

"That's not my-" I cut him off.

"Just be quiet, it will be a lot easier for you," I waved him off.

* * *

_Hey guys, Sorry I haven't posted this sooner but I have a lot of back to school shopping I had to do but that is done so I will try to update sooner._

_I have a question for everyone who reads this, because I am wanting to start another story, and probably keep this one up, but what do you want me to do a story on? I could really use the suggestion._


	13. Slipping

Older Grandpa

Chapter Twelve

Jasper's P.O.V.

_I was having a hard time not being able to be with Alice. She was my rock, I swear this would be the end of me. Or . . . I could slip, hahahahah. That's it I will go kill a human, oh how it will feel sliding down my throat soothing the burn._

"Dude seriously, that's what you come up with?" Edward stared at me.

Soon everyone was staring too. "What was he thinking?" Bella questioned.

_I swear if you tell them I'll kill you, _I threatened.

"Oh really you'll kill me?" he taunted, "what happened to the humans?" That's it, I launched myself at him pinning him to the ground. We went at it as Esme screamed for us to go outside. We ended up breaking the couch, a chair, and the t.v. Esme wasn't happy.

"Your father is not going to be happy when he gets home," she threatened.

"Sorry mom," we said.

Ugh I felt angry and ashamed, and disappointed, and ugh, everything all at once.

"It's not my fault Jasper thought he could rock the red eyes," Edward said stepping away.

"Jasper!" Esme gasped.

"How did I miss this?" Alice said searching through the future.

"Ugh! I'm going to my room!" I exclaimed running.

I could hear them from here.

"I don't understand it, why would he do that?" Esme gushed.

"He's having a hard time not being with Alice," Edward explained.

Some one knocked on the door, but everyone was down stairs, "Leave!" I commanded.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?" Rosalie asked opening the door.

"Rose I am not in the mood," I complained.

She sat beside me on the bed, "look Jasper I get that you are having a hard time. So am I, but taking away someone's life to make yours easier is not the answer."

"What about Royce, and the other six?" I rebutted.

"They had that coming. But what you are doing is different, you are willing to take a poor innocent humans life!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you care?" I hissed.

"Because they are just like Renesmee, weak, helpless, deserving to live." she sighed.

"You are NOT the Rosalie Hale I know!" I screamed jumping out the window.

I ran until I was far enough away from house that no one would hear me.

"Our coven is completely crazy, wait our _family. _We are not vampires, we are some freaks that feed on blood instead of food! This is killing me, oh how it would feel to have my rightful drink soothe the burn in my throat," I closed my eyes imagining it, remembering it from all those years ago, "Oh how my throat burns for the taste human blood. But I cannot disappoint Carlisle and Esme, and . . . Alice."

"Uhm hi," someone spoke behind me. They had a foul stench

I turned around getting in a crouch, it was Jacob, I straightened up. "Hello Jacob."

"Hi, were you just talking to yourself?" he asked.

"Who else am I supposed to talk to? I am not allowed to be in the same room alone with Alice, I am not even supposed to be out here alone," I groaned.

"Does your throat seriously constantly burn?" he asked.

"Yes, unless we have . . . well you know," I said swallowing the venom pooling in my mouth thinking about it.

"Oh." That was all he said.

"Yes well Carlisle will be home soon so I must go before he gets back. Also your stench repulses me," I said turning. I ran back and with my luck Carlisle's car was already home. I walked in expecting someone to be there reading to yell at me but no one was. I went to the family room, I could hear Carlisle and Esme talking in Carlisle's study but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I sat down in a chair to watch whatever show the girls were watching.

I don't think any one noticed me, yet. I was glad. _Did the mutt seriously not know?_ I thought, that got Edward's attention, I just noticed that he wrapped up in his own mind as was Alice, probably searching through the future.

"YES!" she exclaimed.

"Alice don't you dare say anything. It isn't for sure," Edward warned.

"But it will be," Alice sung.

We all looked at them in aww, and watched as Alice ran upstairs, we followed.

She knocked three times and opened the door to Carlisle's study, she just held her hand out.

Everyone looked in shock.

"And you said I wouldn't get it back no matter what," she said giving Esme a smug look.

"Oh hush," Esme said handing Alice her keys. Once she had them she ran over and jumped into my arms.

"Jazzy let's go for a ride," she said pulling me with her.


	14. Authors Note!

Hey guys I was just thinking about another story I might do, and also I was wondering if you wanted me to continue on this story because where I left off could be the end, or I could try to go on. But I am starting a new story if any one wants to read that! please do. Also if there is a topic for a story that you wanted to read message me or comment telling me what it is and I might start a story! Thanks!


	15. Wife Swap!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Thirteen

Carlisle's POV

I know we shouldn't have let them get off early, but when I heard that Jasper was thinking about killing a human, and Rosalie sticking up and being nice. I knew they were all going completely crazy, without their significant others. So Esme and I talked and agreed they had, had enough.

"Do you think we went too easy on them?" Esme asked as we lay in bed waiting for morning to come.

"Did you see Rosalie? She was sticking up for a human. I don't think we went too easy, too hard if anything," I sighed as she leant her head against my chest.

"Yes. That is true," it is times like these that I wish I could sleep. Sleep with Esme in my arms. But it is nice to be conscious of what is happening too.

We sat there in silence, all I could hear was her unnecessary breathing. It was one of my favourite sounds. We sat like that until light shone through our window. With that we got up I let Esme shower first while I waited. I got my clothes out and ready so I could get changed when I got out of the shower with out having to search for clothes.

Esme got out of the shower, she came out wrapped in a white towel. I got in and had a quick shower. When I came back out there was a completely different out fit laid out. Alice must have not deemed my choice wearable.

I shrugged it off and put on the outfit Alice had chosen.

It was the weekend so the kids didn't have to go to school but I still had to go to work.

Esme's POV

"Oooh mom come see this show it is so funny!" Alice exclaimed from the family room.

I sat down on the couch beside her, and watched as a bickering woman yelled at a man.

"What is this?" I asked shocked at the woman.

"It's wife swap!" Alice exclaimed.

* * *

**Hey guys I need your help! I need ideas for the story, I am totally lost now. If you have anything that you want in the story feel free to message me or post a reveiw on this story.**


	16. Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Older Grandpa

Chapter Fourteen

Alice's POV

_"Good morning Alice, I trust you slept well?" a strange woman greeted me._

_"Yeah," I smiled._

_"I have prepared breakfast, please come and eat," she looked happy, too happy._

_I skipped into the kitchen and sat down. Everyone else was there as well, except . . . Esme! Where was Esme?_

_"I made eggs for everyone," the woman said placing plates in front of each of us._

I pulled out of my vision, "what did you see?" Jasper asked hovering to make sure I had no mental trauma.

"The sun will be out until Wednesday, we don't have to go to school," I lied. Not completely, I had seen that earlier.

Why was Esme not there, and why was there that strange woman? I would have to get to the bottom of this.

"Dad?" I called dancing through the rooms looking for Carlisle.

"I'm in the kitchen," he called.

I ran to the kitchen and stopped in front of him, "the sun will be out until Wednesday, I suggest calling in sick. I know it is still Sunday, but I thought I should tell you.

"Thank you Alice," he said ruffling my hair.

I needed to talk to Esme about my vision . . . I'll take her hunting just the two of us.

"Mom?" I asked, she turned to acknowledge me but said nothing, "do you want to go hunting with me? Just the two of us?" I saw she would say yes, so it was just the fact of telling her.

"Sure Alice, I'll go with you. Just let me change," she wiped her hands with a cloth to rid of whatever she was making for Nessie.

Half an hour later we were in the middle of the forest, I sat down on a rock and sighed.

"What's wrong sweety?" Esme said sitting beside me.

"I had a vision earlier. You weren't there, and there was a strange woman making us EAT eggs!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry sweety. You can't tell anyone but I signed us up for wife swap. Bella and Edward will have to live at the house for two weeks, and I will be reorganizing the bedrooms. You cannot think about it though, Edward cannot know!" she warned me.

"I won't. I was just worried something had happened to you," I would have had tears in my eyes if I could.

"Well do you want to go home or do you want to stay here for a while?" she asked.

"Can we stay for a little longer?" I asked sinking into her side. "We finished all of our work in English and our teacher is going to make us watch Buffy the vampire slayer. I am going to get sent to the office and you are going to be called in on Wednesday," I said hoping she wouldn't be mad, "everyone else is going to have to watch as well, unless you excuse them."

"Of course he is going to choose that to watch," she sighed. "When you are told you will be watching that, tell him that you are not allowed to watch the show."

"Thanks. That show creeps me out!" I laughed.

"We should probably get back now, everyone will be wondering where we are," she pulled me up with her.

"Okay!" I said running ahead and pulling her with me. We ran all the way home, laughing, and talking.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_"Alice, just because we are sharing a room for two weeks does NOT mean you can play Bella barbie every night!" Bella said backing away from me._

_"Please Bella? Just once? Pleaaase," I asked cornering her._

_"No!" she screamed._

_"But Nessie is letting Rose give her a makeover!" I complained._

_"Yeah and Jasper is probably doing the same to Emmett," she said sarcastically._

_"No actually I think that they are making over Edward," I rebutted._

_"That is not the point Alice!" she screamed ducking under my arms._

"What did you see?" Esme asked as I came back to reality.

"I get to share a room with Bella!" I laughed.


	17. Let's make a video!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Fifteen

Carlisle's POV

"Carlisle?" I looked up from the paperwork on my desk at my lovely wife Esme.

"Yes Esme?" I said as she closed the door.

"I need to talk to you about something," there was something wrong, I could sense it.

"What is it love?" I asked wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close.

"Well, I saw this show on t.v. the other day with Alice. I thought it would be fun, and it gave a number to call if you were interested, and I- I called it, and I am waiting for the answer to come in the mail, and Alice knows, and I should have talked to you first, and I am so sorry. I am sorry Carlisle," she rushed out.

"Shh, calm down, everything will be okay. What show did you sign us up for?" I said holding her tighter.

She looked up at me, "wife swap," she uttered barely audible, even for my ears.

"There is nothing to be worried about, I am with you no matter what your decision. If you truly want to go on this show who am I to stop you?" I couldn't stand to see her sad.

"Wha- what are we going to tell the children?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," I sighed kissing the top of her head.

She nodded her head.

"Why do we all have to be here?" Rosalie asked sitting down.

"Because your father and I have an announcement to make, that regards ALL of you," Esme told her.

"Yes speaking of which, where are Bella, Edward, and Renesmee?" I asked walking up behind Esme.

"Were right here. I think your getting old pops your hearings not so great anymore eh?" Edward laughed.

"My hearing is perfectly fine," I corrected him.

"Can we just get this over with?" Rosalie huffed.

"Seeing as everyone is here I suppose so," I said sitting down at the end of the table.

Everyone sat down cautiously. Well everyone except Alice, but Alice was always an exception.

"What is this about?" Rosalie growled.

"Well, your mother and I have decided to sign our family up to a television show," I started cautiously.

"Wait. What show?" Emmett inquired.

"Wife swap," Alice sung.

"WHAT?" all the boys shouted at once.

"Don't worry boys I will be the only wife leaving," Esme laughed.

"Yes and with that, Bella, Edward, you will be living with the rest of us for the duration of the show. Alice will share a room with Bella, Rosalie will share a room with Renesmee, and the boys will share a room." I told them clasping my hands together. The girls were fine with this although I was not sure how the boys would feel.

"Yes! Bella this means we can play Bella Barbie ALL THE TIME!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh no we can't!" Bella almost screamed.

"Just once?" Alice pushed.

"No!" Bella shouted.

"Enough, Alice you will leave Bella alone, got it?" Esme questioned.

"Fine!" Alice huffed.

"Rosalie, Nessie you are fine with sharing a room correct?" I questioned.

"YES!" Nessie screamed hugging Rosalie.

"Can you all not get it through your heads. Her name is REN- ES- MEE," Bella shouted.

"It is fine by me!" Rosalie agreed.

Edward started consoling Bella who was having a tough time.

"What about you boys?" I turned towards each of them.

"I game!" Emmett boomed.

"Ehhh," was all I got from Edward and Jasper.

"Perfect!" I stood.

"We still need to send in an audition tape!" Esme inquired.

"Very well we will meet in the family room in ten minutes," I grabbed Esme's hand and helped her up.

"Can we make that an hour? I need time to get myself ready, not to mention Bella and REN-ES-MEE" she said sounding out each syllable.

"Okay so we will meet in the family room in one hour," I agreed.

"Alice it's been an hour hurry up!" Edward yelled as we all waited impatiently on the couch.

"Jasper you might as well set the camera up while we wait," I said handing him the camera.

"Alright. I'm ready," Alice announced.

Okay so Esme and I sat in the middle of the couch Emmet sat to the left of me, and Rosalie sat to the right of Esme. Alice sat on the arm of the couch beside Rosalie. Nessie sat on my knee. Jasper sat in front of Alice on the floor, beside him was Edward, and beside him, was Bella.

"Are we finally ready?" Jasper asked.

Everyone turned to Alice. "Yes." she stated blandly.

Jasper hit record on the remote.

_"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am a doctor at our local hospital. We live in Forks, Washington. This is my wife Esme," Esme smiled, "We have adopted seven children. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, them with Bella are the Hales," they all waved when I said their names. "Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Renesmee, are the Cullen children. We will not go deep into their pasts for personal reasons but Renesmee is Edward's niece." Again they waved when their names were said. "Even though we have six teenagers, and one small child running around the house, we manage to keep the house in order. There are probably some things you should know about each of our family members, for instance Alice loves shopping and spends numerous amounts of money on clothing and accessories. Renesmee stays home with my wife during the day, for home schooling. Jasper may look like he is often in pain, but I can assure you he is just fine. Rosalie might have a bit of a temper but she is really a kind hearted girl. Emmett may be intimidating but he is really just a big cuddly teddy bear, as Renesmee says. Edward, is very musically gifted. Bella can appear to be very shy but it is just a matter of getting to know her. And together we are the Cullen-Hale's." Everyone smiled as Jasper pressed stop._

"I think that went well," Esme said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah but I've seen the show, were going to get paired with a stuck up bi-" Rosalie started, but stopped short as Esme and I shot her a look.

"It won't be that bad, come on babe!" Emmett boomed.

So we wrapped up the tape and sent it in. Now all that's left is to get the rooms ready and wait. Alice had already seen that we would be excepted so we were just waiting for the letter.

"Wait how can you see anything, Nessie is going to be there," Emmett laughed as Alice gave an evil look. Everyone stared at her questioningly.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" she laughed.


	18. Sue Clearwater!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Sixteen

Alice's POV

Okay so no one knows this but I decided to kill Renesmee just so I could see if we would get accepted. I was seriously gonna do it until I saw that Bella would kill me, Jasper would kill Bella, Edward would kill Jasper, and then himself, and Esme would die inside causing Carlisle to do the same. Yee-ah not such a good idea.

It had been weeks since we sent in our tape to wife swap, and I was pushed into a vision.

"Oooh mails here!" I sand eagerly dancing out the door to retrieve it.

I danced back inside and handed the stack of papers to Carlisle, "there is a letter from the Denali's, one from wife swap, some bills, and a letter from the dogs!" I sang in a particularly chipper mood.

"Thank you Alice," he said in his usual calm and boring tone.

"Wait why is there a letter from the mongrels?" Rosalie hissed.

"I don't know something about being matched up for wife swap," I brushed it off.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"Oh..." I said realizing what it meant.

"Well good luck with the dogs ma," Emmett said patting Esme on the back.

"I think it will be fun! Besides the smell," Esme smiled grimacing thinking about the smell.

"Yeah and we get Sue!" I sang.

"Well she smells better than actual dogs at least. But she will still stink," Emmett laughed.

* * *

"This is just great!" Rosalie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah it is! They are going to be here tomorrow!" I sang with full enthusiasm.

"Well I'm ready, but are you sure this is like allowed? Like will I be allowed to go onto the reservation?" Esme questioned .

"As long as you don't hunt on their land I think it will be fine," Carlisle assured her.

"At least you won't be tempted by the smell!" Jasper laughed.

"I guess," she sighed. "But I am going to miss you all dearly." Her eyes were sad.

"Don't worry mom it's only two weeks, and you get Seth and Leah!" I encouraged.

"HAHA she gets the ones that REALLY smell," Emmett boomed.

"Be thankful it's not you," Edward said giving him a mean glare.

Emmett immediately flinched and went to his wife.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short but I am really having writers block and I just started school again.**


	19. Day one Sunny dayz!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Seventeen

Esme's P.O.V.

So today I get to cross the line over to the reservation. I am excited and scared at the same time. I am in the limousine on my way, I already miss Carlisle and the kids. I can smell them already, it is hard not to cringe. If I did the camera men would know something was up. So I stopped breathing and smiled.

The limousine stopped and a man opened the door for me, I walked inside the house and took a look around. At the end of my personal tour a came to a small kitchen, there was a small booklet on the table. I sat down and started reading it aloud.

"Hello, my name is Sue Clearwater, I live here with my two children, Lea and Seth. My boyfriend Charlie often comes over as well. Some house hold rules are that we all sit down together and eat three meals a day," I glared at the booklet, and continued reading. "Seth often goes over to his friend Jacob's at night and sleeps a lot during the day, Leah often goes to her friends places at night as well. We go to the beach every day no matter what the weather is, but you are in luck. The Sun is supposed to shine this week. 'That's too bad, because I am allergic to the sun' I hope you enjoy living in my house for two weeks," okay so maybe Sue didn't like us, either that or leah wrote it.

"They sound like a nice family," I smiled into the camera, just as I heard Seth and Leah arriving.

I made my way to the door, and I could see the camera men looking at me weird. I swung it open, "Seth, Leah," I beamed at them.

"Hey Esme, what's up?" Seth asked.

"Hi," Leah mumbled.

"I am so excited to be here," I sung.

"We're excited to have you here," Seth assured me, while Leah just grimaced.

"It already stinks," she mumbled.

"You think it's much better for me?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

She just looked at me in utter shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize . . ." she trailed off.

"It is quite alright darling," I smiled encouragingly at her.

"I have some extra nose plugs if you need," Seth offered, all three of us burst into laughter as the camera men just looked at us strange.

"I think I will be fine for a couple of weeks," I assured him. We laughed some more.

"Uhm so we usually go to the beach around this time," Leah said.

Seth glared at her, "We don't have to Esme," he told me.

"No, no it's fine I just have to change.

They had cleaned Sue's room and told me I could put my stuff there, so I did and pulled out what I would need to wear. I long sleeve black turtle neck, long black pants, tall black socks, black sneakers, long black gloves, a wide hat, and giant sunglasses. I looked pretty goofy but it was better than people finding out, I guess.

I came out of the bedroom and everyone laughed at me. "I am allergic to the sun." I said matter-of-factly.

Seth, Leah, and I went down to the beach and I swear, pretty much every person there grimaced, and held their nose. "What in bloody hell is a Cullen doing here?" I heard one call. "Come on just one little bite," I heard another call.

I pulled out the lawn chair and set it up along with an umbrella. Luckily Jacob was there to stop the others, and to keep me company.

"Hey Esme, how are you?" he asked sitting down beside me.

"Not sparkling, that's for sure." I laughed. "Why aren't you with Renesmee?" I wondered aloud.

"She wanted me to make sure you were safe," he admitted sheepishly.

I nodded understanding what he was saying, "do you know what time Charlie usually visits, the Clearwaters?" I just wanted to be prepared for his visit.

"Some time before dinner," he said shrugging.

"Speaking of dinner I should get back and start cooking it," I stood up, "Seth, Leah, I'm going back to start making dinner," I called packing up my lawn chair and umbrella, "bye Jacob." I waved as I headed back, at what seemed like an extremely slow pace.

I had just finished preparing a lasagna when Charlie knocked, I walked to the door and greeted him with a hug, "Hello Charlie, so good to see you!" he wasn't surprised to see me, he was a little frightened though. "Don't worry Charlie, I went 'out' before I came here," I assured him, he relaxed a bit but not very much.

"Is that lasagna I smell?" he beamed as he sniffed the air.

"Yes I just made it!" I let him in and right away he started grabbing plates and forks. Moments later Seth, Leah, Charlie, and I were sitting at the small table.

I ate a whole piece of lasagna and nearly gagged, the whole time. When every one was finished I excused myself, claiming I didn't 'feel well' I went to the bathroom and tried to throw up but couldn't. I had always gotten Jasper to help me. I sat on the floor against the wall and called Carlisle.

"Hello, this is doctor Carlisle Cullen how may I help you?" did he seriously not have two seconds to look and see it was me?

"Carlisle it's me, I have a question about us and food," I exhaled into the phone.

"Okay?" he questioned.

"How long can we keep it in us?" I was anxious to find out.

"Well it will go bad in a couple of days, and I don't know what that will do so you should probably get rid of it soon," I groaned at his answer and he noticed, "what is wrong love?"

"I CAN'T get rid of it," I exclaimed.

"I have sent Jasper, get ready over the toilet because he will have to make this fast," with that I was throwing up in the toilet bowl. It tasted even worse coming back up, I rinsed my mouth with water making sure as to not swallow any of it.

I spent the rest of the night talking with Charlie, and Seth. Finally when an hour arrived that I deemed, late enough for bed, I excused myself and laid down in bed. Only thirteen more days Esme, you can do this, I told myself.

* * *

**Next chapter will be in the perspective of one of the other Cullens. Please review telling me who you would like it to be, and they can add their thoughts on what is going on. Also if you want tell me something you think should happen during the two weeks.**


	20. Day two shopping

Older Grandpa

Chapter Eighteen

Edward's P.O.V.

It was now day two of wife swap, and this is around the time that a normal family would be eating lunch, and I could see the crew carrying sandwiches, and slices of pizza around.

"Have you even seen anyone in the Cullen family eat?" I heard one of the camera men say.

"No. It's like they don't eat or something," another added.

"Wait I think I have seen the little brown eyed one eat something," a lady with a high voice said.

_They are a weird family, and they are always going for private walks and things,_ I heard the first guy thinking.

They were boring me so I decided that maybe if Alice and I played chess they might get some good footage.

"Alice," I called, "would you like to play some chess?" she was at my side in a flash and I saw the eyes of the crew grow wide.

"Oh your on Eddy!" she pulled the chess board out and set it on the table.

"Whoever loses, I do not want this table broken. You know how much your mother loves it," Carlisle said looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh Alice and Eddy are playing chess. Sue! You have to see this it has got to be the funniest thing ever," Emmett boomed as they all filed in to watch our game.

I saw the crew watching us from off screen.

Alice was about to move but I saw and the outcome was me getting checkmate. She changed her mind over and over getting the same outcome before she knocked over all the pieces and declaring defeat.

_They only moved twice how can she be giving up already?_ I heard all of the crew thinking.

"You win Edward, but I will get you next time! I will get Bella to help me," she stuck her tongue at me and stomped out of the room as Jasper followed close behind.

"Don't break anything Ali!" I called behind her.

*Smash* too late I guess.

"What was that?" Carlisle said in a stern voice.

_What is he talking about?_ some of the crew was saying. I guess they didn't hear the crash.

"Uhm . . . mom's favourite vase?" Alice called.

"You were right Emmett, that was pretty funny," I heard Sue talking to Emmett.

* * *

So right now things are pretty boring, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Renesmee, and Sue have gone shopping, leaving us men here alone.

"Dude, did you go 'out' before the camera crew came? Your eyes are black!" I heard Emmett yelling at Jasper.

"I forgot okay?" Jasper yelled back.

"Dude my throat is burning and I just went out like right before the camera's came, how are you doing that?" Emmett, couldn't understand it, but neither could I.

"Jasper I am going for a hike would you like to come?" I entered the room and blocked off Emmett.

"Sure, anything to get away from Emmett," we left and put on hiking boots, and packed some bags so people would think we were actually going hiking.

We started walking, and eventually made it onto a path that the camera men couldn't get onto.

We hunted and by the time we were done our eyes were a golden topaz colour.

We walked back, and the girls still weren't home, yeah wow!

_Oh look there back,_ the crew greeted us silently.

"Hello all! The girls still are not back?" I asked as Jasper and I walked into the house.

"No! And I am SO bored!" Emmett complained.

"Oh that is SO cute, little Emmett is excited to see what the girls bought for him," Jasper teased.

Emmett pounced on him.

"Take it outside you two," Carlisle ordered.

They broke apart and went outside Jasper was out first, and Emmett again tackled him.

This fight went on until the girls came home, then Emmett jumped up and went to greet them.

"Emmett you are not going to touch me, looking like that! You will get me all dirty," Rosalie refused a hug from Emmett.

Jasper came and stood by Alice knowing that she as well would not want her outfit messed up.

"Renesmee, Bella, Sue so glad you are back! Did you have fun?" I greeted the three ladies with the less bags put together than just Alice or just Rosalie.

"Meh," they all responded.

Sue and Renesmee went inside to greet Carlisle and I stayed with Bella.

* * *

"Oh pleas Edward? Just one song?" Bella wanted me to play my piano for the camera's.

"Alright," I caved and started to play Esme's favourite song.

"Oh it is just beautiful Edward," Sue gushed.

_That kid is like Mozart or something,_ the woman with the high voice thought.

I ended up playing until it got quite late and Sue and Renesmee had already gone to bed.

We all lay in our beds at night pretending to sleep, which was not that much fun really.

We had to stay there until at least 6:30, that was on weekdays. On the weekends Carlisle told us to lay in bed pretending to sleep until he or Sue came to get us.

I got up when my alarm clock rang 6:30 and got dressed.

_Only twelve more days,_ I thought coming out of my room.

* * *

**I think I will do Renesmee's Point Of View next. What do you think? I am sorry it took so long to get out, but I had to finish writing a chapter on my other story before I could finish this one.**


	21. Day three calling Aro

Older Grandpa

Chapter Nineteen

Renesmee's P.O.V.

_I miss grandma!_ I thought placing my hand on dad's cheek to show him.

"I know you do sweety," he whispered into my ear.

"Why did Jake have to go with her?" I spoke aloud so that the camera's could hear.

"Because you know what would happen if he didn't," he tried to make me quiet down.

"But I want Jake here," I whined.

"I know," he brushed the hair off my cheek.

"I am going to see what mo- Bella is doing," I pictured mom sitting outside as I brushed by one of the camera men.

"Wow, what was that?" I heard him say.

"What?" another asked.

"That Bella one, I saw her sitting on the porch, it's like a vision overtook me," he explained.

I got outside and found mom where I thought she would be, so I sat down beside her.

"You really have to be careful with that," she said turning her head to look at me.

"I didn't realize I was touching him," I sighed.

"I know this is hard for you. It is hard for all of us, but just imagine how hard it is for Esme. Having to smell them all day, at least Sue's sent has wore off," she laughed.

"Hey! I like how they smell," and suddenly the mood had been lightened.

"I know, I did too. Don't know how though," she started to play with my hair.

We sat there until she had to go to school.

Mom, dad, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett left for the day, claiming that they had to go to college.

Grandpa Carlisle was at work so I was left with Sue. Oh Joy!

I walked into the kitchen and saw her making cookies or something.

"Hey Sue, you making cookies?" I asked.

"Yes Renesmee," she replied dumping them into a cookie jar.

"What kind?" I pushed.

"Chocolate chip," she closed the jar and put the pan in the sink.

"I'll be watching t.v. if you need me," I told her growing bored.

I sat down and started flipping through channels, "well this is boring," I laughed.

I picked up the cordless phone and started to dial grandpa Charlie's number.

"Hello," he answered picking up the phone.

"Hey, Charlie it's Renesmee," I spoke trying to sound sophisticated.

"Hi Nessie what's up?"

"I'm bored, and Esme isn't home; Sue is!" I whined.

"Well I am sorry but I have to go to work now Nessie," he tried to fake sympathy for me.

"Fine. Bye Charlie," I hung up the phone and crossed my arms.

I turned to the camera and looked directly into it, "What am I supposed to do now?" I exclaimed flailing my arms. I heard people in the crew laugh and say things like 'we HAVE to put this in' which didn't really bug me, it probably was funny.

I sat down on the couch and sulked for a while before jumping up and shouting "GOT IT," which made the crew burst into laughter.

I picked the phone back up and dialled italy, their secretary picked up.

"Ciao?" she answered.

"Do you speak english?" I asked.

"Yes, a little," she spoke.

"Can, help you?"

"Yeah can I talk to Aro?" I sunk into the couch and got relaxed as she went to find him.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Aro, oh thank god! It's Renesmee, I am so bored and you were the only one I could think of calling," I rushed out.

"Renesmee? You sound much older my girl, are you?" he questioned.

"Yes Aro, I look nearly five and a half already!" I laughed into the phone.

"I was only checking," he chuckled.

Sue walked into the room, "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Aro," I told her.

"Who is that," Aro asked from the other end, "It is certainly not Esme."

"That is Sue, she is here because Esme isn't," I tried to not tell him without lying.

"Who is Aro?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Aro I gotta go," I whispered into the phone.

"Alright, but I was thinking about dropping by to see you sometime this month. Tell Carlisle I say hi," I hung up and looked at her. Parting my lips so my teeth showed.

"I am not afraid of your teeth Renesmee," she told me sternly.

"It was worth a try at least," I smiled.

"You're not getting out of this. Who is Aro?" she asked again.

"Uhm Aro is from Italy," that's not a lie but it isn't really what she asked either.

"How do you know him?" she pushed again.

"He is an old family friend," I smiled at her, good one, and the truth too. He was Carlisle's friend.

"Oh really and would Carlisle agree with that?" she wasn't going to let this go.

"Yeah, I think he would!" I yelled back.

Sue dropped the subject and left the room.

I spent the rest of the afternoon watching brady bunch re runs and eating tubs of popcorn. When Carlisle came home he Sue and I sat on the couch together, and they took away my fourth tub of popcorn.

"So Carlisle, Renesmee was calling someone today, she claims it is an old family friend. Do you know Aro?" Wow Sue way to beat around the bush.

"Yes I know Aro. Why were you calling him Renesmee?" Carlisle could be really un-smart at times.

"I was bored. Oh and he said he was coming by sometime this month," I grabbed the tub of popcorn that they had placed on the table in front of me and started eating it.

Carlisle took it again, "Renesmee!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I exclaimed back.

"I hope you have fun gathering the boys from la push," his face was pretty scary.

The rest of the day was spent trying to figure out exactly when Aro was coming and who else would be coming. Finally at the end of the day I lay in bed.

_Eleven more days to go, just eleven. _I thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Did people like it? This isn't my best writing ever, but I still like the story. I am always open to idea's!**


	22. Day four Carlisle needs comforting?

Older Grandpa

Chapter Nineteen

Esme's P.O.V.

Its day four, and I am getting pretty sick and tired of putting on enough clothing to give a person heat stroke.

"Did Seth come back in last night?" Leah asked sticking a fork in the stack of pancakes I put on her plate.

"Yes, it was pretty late, do you think I should wake him up so he can eat?" I flipped another pancake into the air.

"I'll do it," Leah got up and pounded on Seth's door, "SETH GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND EAT," she yelled through his closed door, and making my ears ring. Leah could be REALLY loud when she wanted to be.

Seth looked like a kid on christmas when he noticed the pancakes on the table, sitting down and eating three servings.

"What are we doing today?" I asked taking there dishes and placing them in the soapy water.

"Jake and I are going to visit Nessie," Seth explained cooley, and I felt it hit me hard. My heart ached to see any of them.

"I see," I looked away so they couldn't see the hurt in my face.

"Yeah we were planning on bringing Bella back so Jake and her could ride the bikes. Oh and then we were all going to come back here for dinner," my face lit up at the thought of seeing Bella, I mean it wasn't even close to how happy I would be if it was Carlisle but, it still made me happy.

"What about you Leah?" I asked trying to hide my smile.

"I was planning on sleeping, I have to 'work' tonight. Would you mind waking me so I can eat though?" Leah was starting to not be a total 'female dog'.

"Sure I could do that. I was going to run up to the store is there anything you guys need?" I thought that it would be nice to stock the fridge for Sue.

"Yeah I need some nose plugs if you don't mind," Leah barked back.

"Don't forget that there is only one of me and a lot of you," I hissed back.

"Whatever," Leah mumbled as she got up and trudged to her room.

"I'll be in town all day. Bring any one you would like back, I can cook for over twenty," I hoped that he would listen and bring back everyone.

"Sure thing Esme," Seth waved me off running out the door and meeting Jacob in front of the house. Leaving me alone.

I cleaned the dishes and put them away before heading out.

I decided to go to the store in town, and met one of the nurses that worked at the same hospital as Carlisle.

"Hi, Esme," she greeted me coldly.

"Hi!" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Is there something wrong with Carlisle? He hasn't seemed like himself lately," she didn't know?

"Uhm, yeah. Carlisle and I aren't exactly living together at the moment," I could see her coming on to him now, trying to comfort him.

"Oh that's terrible, did you get in a fight," her words were sympathetic but I had a feeling that she was ecstatic on the inside.

"I'd rather not talk about it," the fact that she believed me was amazing.

"I totally understand, but if I don't go now I will be late for work," she rushed to the till cutting in front of an older lady.

I got all the groceries and an hour and a half later was back on the reservation. Seth still wasn't home and Leah was sleeping, so I unpacked the groceries alone.

"It is so lonely without Renesmee," I said to myself so the camera's could hear.

Just as I said that Seth, Jacob, and Bella came through the doors laughing.

"Speak of the devil," I laughed.

"Seth your home!" I greeted him with a hug.

He retreated holding his nose closed, "you stink!" he laughed.

"Speak for yourself! It smells here!" Bella said pushing him.

"Bella!" I hugged her and didn't want to let go.

"Hey Esme it's good to see you!" she said once I had taken my arms away.

"Anyway, we came to tell you that we are going to go ride bikes," Seth interrupted.

"I'm sure Edward is ecstatic with that!" I laughed.

"He doesn't know," Bella whispered.

"Well be careful," I smiled knowing that even if she did fall off there was no chance she would get hurt.

They left and a couple of the camera men followed, just like one had followed me to the store.

"I miss them," I said to the camera once they had all left.

I made lunch and woke Leah to eat it, did the same for Dinner. Later Seth and Jacob came back, with Renesmee.

"I told him not too," was the first thing Seth said as she ran into my arms.

"How do you expect me to say no to that face?" Jacob fought back.

"I missed you!" Renesmee cried.

"I missed you too sweety," I laughed, trying to pull her arms from around my neck without hurting her.

Before I knew it they had to leave, and I was alone again in the middle of the night, waiting for morning to come. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and found a message from Carlisle.

_I miss you Esme, more than you could ever imagine. The nurses have seemed to get worse since the swap, one even asked if I needed some comforting today. I love you see you soon. -Carlisle_

I softly laughed and clicked reply.

_I miss you too Carlisle. Did you know that Bella and Renesmee came by today? Seeing them is the only thing pulling me through, that and our communication, even if I can't hear your voice. As for the nurses I have no idea why they would think you needed comforting ;) I love you too. -Esme_

I hit send and smiled closing my eyes. 'Ten more days' I thought, before relaxing and waiting for morning again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas for truth or dare please tell me because it will be coming in future chapters**


	23. Truth or dare begins

Older Grandpa

Chapter Twenty

Emmet's P.O.V.

Okay so we pulled straws as I got the shortest, meaning that I have to ask Sue if we can play truth or dare.

"Sue?" I asked walking into the kitchen where I found her preparing food.

"Yes?" she asked patiently.

"Can we play truth or dare?" I rushed.

She stared at me with a look, telling me that she thought I was mentally handicapped. "GO ahead!" she laughed brushing me off.

I ran to the family room at a speed only a little above human. We all sat down in a circle and Alice announced that she would go first.

"Rosalie truth or dare?" she asked.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short but I wanted to get it up, and I have literally no ideas for truth or dare! I need your help!**


	24. Rosalie answers

Older Grandpa

Chapter Twenty

Rosalie's P.O.V.

"Dare," I stated bravely.

"I. Dare you. To prank call Mike telling him that you have realized how much more you love him compared to Emmett," Alice laughed evilly as she threw me the phone.

I caught it and told Bella to dial the number, "I don't know what it is," she said defensively. Everyone gave her a 'yeah right' look, "fine!" she exclaimed grabbing the phone and punching in some numbers. I put it to my ear, and waited as it rung.

"Wazzup? This is Miiiiiike," he answered.

"Heyyyyy, Mikey," I said in a seductive voice, "I just wanted to tell you that I realized that I don't love Emmett any more," I stopped and waited for his answer.

"Uhm okay?" he was confused.

"And that I REALLY like you," I could hear his breathing speed up.

"Oh, you do. Do you?" he laughed.

"Yeah and uhm, do you maybe want to meet me, at the school? I thought we could go out to a movie," I held back a laugh.

"Uhm yeah, sure I'll see you there."

"Bye," I giggled. "Okay my turn, Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare," she stated proudly.

* * *

**Okay so I REALLY need to work out a schedule, because as it turns out I don't have a lot of time for writing, thank you for your patience though! Any ideas for Alice's dare? Please tell me.**


	25. Your turn!

Older Grandpa

Chapter Twenty

Alice's P.O.V.

"Dare," I stated proudly already knowing that I would simply have to go on a date with Mike. It is not going to be easy, but it will probably effect Jasper more than it will effect me.

"I dare you to . . ." Rosalie said stopping to think, "go on a date with Mike!" she laughed.

"Kay," I said blankly. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Mike! I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me later tonight?" I heard him choke, and I saw the hurt in Jasper's face.

"Uhm, like on a- a date?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I thought we could go to a movie or something," I said seductively.

"Uhm yeah, I'll pick you up at- at seven," I could hear his heart beat faster from the other end of the phone.

"See you then," I giggled before hanging up the phone. "Looks like I have plans tonight. Sorry Bells, we can't play Bella Barbie tonight," I said sadly.

"Thank god!" she laughed.

"My turn again! Jazzy, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Tr- truth," he stuttered.

I thought about it for a while, and then thought about a question I have wanted to ask ever since I met him, "Did you like Maria better than me?" I asked seriously looking down at my hands.

The room was quiet, as everyone awaited his answer. Jasper took my chin in one of his hands and kissed me so deeply, I didn't need his power to feel the love.

"I could never like anyone better than you!" he said once we broke our kiss, and I was so glad I could not cry because if I could I would be balling right now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, until we were interrupted by Emmett.

"Not that I don't love watching you too, but can we get back to the game?" Emmett boomed.

"Just for that, Emmett truth or dare," Jasper asked.

"Dare, I 'aint no sissy!" he laughed.

A picture of Edward and Emmett making out flashed in front of me and I doubled up laughing.

"I dare you to make out with Edward," Jasper smiled.

"NO!" yelled Edward.

Jasper 'made' them makeout, and before we knew it we had to break them up.

Everyone but Emmett and Edward was laughing as hard as they could.

"Okay, Emmett's turn," Emmett said.

I got bored waiting for him to chose, because he kept going from, Edward, to Bella, and back again. Finally after five minutes of this he chose Bella.

"Bella truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she said nervously.

"Knew it," I said under my breath.

* * *

**Ideas? Please? I could use them!**


	26. day six and seven

Chapter Twenty-one

Bella's P.O.V.

"Have you ever kissed anyone other than Edward?" Emmett asked smiling.

"Yes," I whispered hoping none of them would hear.

"Wait what?" Emmett looked back at me, "Who?"

"I answered your question, now it's my turn. Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously, everything I tell you is the truth," he said flashing that smile of his I love so much.

"I dare you to kiss me!" and he did. The kiss would have lasted longer, if Emmett hadn't broke us apart.

We played all night, asking things about everyone's pasts when they chose truth. (Jasper has killed A LOT of newborns,) and making them do really stupid like jump from the top of the house, and punch trees, AND it's all on tape! I can't wait until it shows on television.

"Wait one last dare!" Rosalie said as we all got up to get ready for school, "Alice I dare you to wear sparkles, and go around telling everyone you're a vampire!"

So we went and got ready and an hour later we were all ready for school, and saying good-bye to Renesmee.

Alice, as she was dared was indeed covered in sparkles. She seemed if possible, giddier than usual. "Hey guys did you know . . . I'm a vampire!" she sang and exploded into laughter.

* * *

When we got to school, Alice ran up to random students and told them she was a vampire, and then ran away giggling. By lunch many people had asked if she was okay, and if she had fallen and hit her head. Alice's reply would always simply be, "No . . . I'm a vampire!"

She even started saying "I vill suck your blood."

"Just wait until, Carlisle and Esme hear of this!" I laughed.

"Yeah that will be so fu . . . wait no! They will be mad!" Emmett cried.

"Yes but that doesn't matter! Because your the one that asked!" Edward retorted.

"So we won't get into as much trouble as you will!" Rosalie added.

"You know that's not how Carlisle and Esme work," Alice replied.

"So what your saying is that I won't get in more trouble than everyone else?" Emmett asked.

"That is exactly what she is thinking," Edward sighed.

"While we still can why don't we play some more! Emmett. Truth or dare?" Alice said loudly enough for tables all around us to hear.

"Dare! Truth is for wimps- and girls." he added when he saw the look Rosalie gave him.

"I dare you to fight Eric! But try not to kill him okay?" Alice laughed.

* * *

So the fight didn't turn out well . . . Eric had to go to the hospital, and Emmett got detention, but they'll both be okay. We went home at the end of the day . . . well all of us but Emmett, and had to explain to Carlisle why Eric had to go to the hospital, and why Emmett and wasn't with us. Of course we lied and said we didn't know.

At the end of the day the cameras were still here and we were running out of things to do for them, but for now we have to 'sleep'.

* * *

**I am horrible I know! But my grandmother was in the hospital, and then I was in the hospital. I will try to get the next chapter up really soon!**


	27. NOTE

Okay, so I realize it has been a REALLY long time since I last updated. I just wanted to know if there was anyone out there that would continue reading, if I were to continue writing.


	28. Adopt

Hey, everyone that is reading this. I am writing this because I got a review. They did not offend me, they just made me realize that I had this story. I am sorry to say that I will probably never finish this. I started this a while ago, and since have improved on writing, I can possibly start a new story, if anyone has any in mind that they just simply want to read but not write. Lastly, if anyone wants to 'adopt' this story, just message me, and I will add that you adopted it in the summery, this goes for any of my other stories, or their ideas as well.

-M


End file.
